Eat you alive!
by WatchTheSkyBleed
Summary: Cobrynx has never held any great loyalty to Aizen or his cause, so when he happens to come across a certain orange haired soul reaper one day, will he be swayed to betray the other arrancar, in the hopes of taking his revenge on Aizen once and for all? Rated M for various swearing and mainly gory scenes in the coming chapters. This fic is not romance based like a lot of my stuff!
1. Chapter 1

"Cobrynx, are you sneaking off to the human world once again?"

The King Cobra pause's in the doorway, keeping his vibrant copper eyes staring straight ahead.

"And why would you assume that, Ulquiorra?"

Sliding out of the shadows, the emerald eyed arrancar shoves his pale hands into his uniform.

"Because I have noticed you disappearing for quite a while now."

With a low hiss, Cobrynx raps his slender fingers on the metallic door frame.

"So you have been spying on me, have you?"

"Lord Aizen asked me to see where you have been going."

He should have thought as much, that blasted Aizen has no sense of privacy, except when it comes to himself of course.

Tucking a strand of stray sandy coloured hair behind his ear, the cobra flicks his tongue across his fangs.

"Is he intending to stop me?"

Light footfalls echo around the quiet room, but Cobrynx does not turn around to face the irritating source of them.

"No, he see's no harm in your little ventures, as long as that is all they are."

Without so much as a nod in response, the cobra exits, his white cloak flowing behind him, and leaving the number four to stew in his own thoughts.

* * *

The human world, what a fascinating yet despicable world to live in, all at once.

Bursting with so much life, but yet surrounded by death and destruction.

Balance, that is what keeps this world and all others turning, is it not?

Planting his self down on the warm grass by the glistening water, Cobrynx sighs in contentment, leaning his head back and letting his eyes close.

A small humming escapes his lips, as the sun pores it's heat into his chilled pale skin.

He wishes he could stay for longer periods of time, to explore more of this vast world, but it would only attract the attention of unwanted, and frankly rather boring, soul reapers.

Tsk, to even think of such things made his brows furrow.

Swarming into battle and bathing in the blood of your enemies was just not something that he held much of an interest in.

No, he would much rather spend his time drinking in new knowledge of every single thing he comes into contact with.

After all, knowledge is the greatest power of all.

Breathing in a deep lungful of crisp fresh air, Cobrynx leans forward and trails the tips of his fingers in the cool blue waters of the river spread out before him.

He come's to sit by this river often, usually just staring into it's silky surface and swirling his fingers in the cool liquid. Sometimes he gets the odd glimpse of smaller life forms of this world, as he understands the human's refer to them as 'fish'.

They seem rather curious about him, but hurriedly swim away with a flick of their tail fin before he can study them in more detail.

Knowing Aizen will be wondering where he has disappeared to soon, he pushes himself off the grass and dust's off his white uniform, before turning away from the river to open a garganta back to Las Noches.

His finger stills in mid air as he sense's the tiny and rather insignificant flicker of spiritual pressure appear nearby.

Most likely a low level hollow has come forth into the human world, and not even worth his time.

"AHHHHH!"

A human?

He turn's his attention to his left at the blood curdling screech that echoes around the riverbank, seeing the deformed purple back of a large hollow in the distance.

Studying the scene unfolding, he can see that the hollow has a young human girl locked tight in it's claws, and that is where the piercing screech is coming from.

The dark haired girl struggles with all of her might, but of course it is no use, human's have no chance against something even as pathetic as a low level hollow.

Then...why is he still observing this?

"LET ME GO! HELP!"

Gritting his teeth, he can't understand the sudden conflict that is occurring inside his mind.

He is an arrancar, they do not care one bit about humans or their suffering, so why is it that he is hesitating?

"PLEASE!"

Before he even realize's what he is doing, he flash step's and appears next to the cackling hollow, which doesn't even have time to register who is interrupting his delicious snack time, before Cobrynx raise's his left arm and aim's a golden cero right at the monsters mask.

The impact shatters the upper part of its grotesque body completely, and it thuds to the ground, dust gathering in the air in its wake.

The human girl hits the ground hard, right next to the arrancar's boots.

Sniffling, she hugs her legs close to her chest, before her dark grey eyes bore right into his own.

Which means the girl can actually see him, how very interesting.

"T-thanks!"

Remaining silent, he tests the air around them, reaching out for her spiritual pressure, which he is rather frustrated with himself he did not sense earlier.

The girl has quite a bit, but she has not reached her full potential yet.

With a light shrug, Cobrynx avoids eye contact with the staring girl.

He can't believe he has done this, he is just relieved no other Arrancar are around to witness this. He is sure the majority of them would love nothing more than to feed this tasty information to Aizen in the hopes that he strips him of his number two espada title, or make him a laughing stock.

He is not willing to accept either, not after he worked so hard to attain his rank by managing to overpower Louisenbairn, the former rank two.

The fierce battle almost cost him is life.

"KARIN!"

 _Soul reaper._

Stepping back from the girl, he watch's as a head of vibrant orange hair comes into view over the grassy embankment, and a teenage boy rushes down it, racing over and wrapping the girl up in his arms.

Strange, this boy is in a human body, not in his spiritual one.

The boy notices Cobrynx staring at him and immediately jumps back, cradling the girl to his chest.

"What the hell? Who are you?"

This mere boy is no threat to him, but he can already sense he will be beyond irritating if Cobrynx stay's in this world much longer.

"Hey, I asked you a question!"

Arching an eyebrow, Cobrynx resist's the temptation to smack the boy upside the head for his insolent tone.

"No, Ichigo, he saved me."

The girl clutches onto the front of his white shirt, staring up at him with those wide eyes.

The boy glances back at Cobrynx, and then his attention is grabbed by the long black hollow mask across the arrancar's face.

"Part of a hollow mask, but black...how is that even possible?"

Waving a dismissive hand, the blonde espada is now beyond bored with this whole situation.

"It is none of your concern, boy. If anything, I did you a favour."

The orangette growls at him, barring his white teeth.

"I am not a damn boy! I could kick your ass any day!"

Cobrynx simply can't help the chuckle that slips past his thin lips.

"No, you could not, but I do admire your spirit. If you'll excuse me, I have places to be."

Spinning on his heel, he begins to open a garganta back to Las Noches again.

"Hey, we're not done here!"

The slender finger of the arrancar once again pauses in mid air, and he steals a glance back over his shoulder at the irate young soul reaper.

"Oh?"

This mere boy is so full of white hot rage, Cobrynx can't help but wonder why that is? He seems very brave, but it does border on the point of sheer stupidity.

"You wish to fight me, and risk the girl getting hurt in the process? Are you usually so reckless?"

His chocolate eyes gaze down at the girl cradled to his chest, and Cobrynx know's he will not attempt to fight him now.

Having no interest in idle chit chat, the cobra quickly finishes opening a garganta and steps through, hearing the soul reaper running off as he does.

* * *

He decides to head back to his personal quarters, but unfortunately on the way comes into contact with one of the most insolent espada he has ever had the displeasure of meeting.

The cobra attempt's to simply ignore him, but the panther sticks his arm out, blocking the path.

Scrunching his burrows in annoyance, copper eyes fix on cyan ones.

"What do you want _now_ , Grimmjow?"

The blunette huffs, but doesn't move his arm.

Is he asking Cobrynx to tear it off?

"Been sneakin off to the real world again, huh?"

The cobra's upper lip curls up, enough to show off one of his sharp glinting fangs.

"Who has been saying that?"

Grimmjow cackles, finally retracting his arm.

"So it's true! What's so interestin there, anyway? Aizen doesn't let us fight the soul reapers there yet or kill the humans, so what's the damn point?"

"I see you are still as brainless as ever, panther. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Striding past, Cobrynx makes sure to flash him a smug smirk, and feels the angry glare boring into his back.

"I ain't brainless you slender little bastard! You'll regret sayin shit like that to me one day!"

Rolling his eyes, he doesn't bother awarding the angry cat a glance back.

That blue panther is simply the most insufferable arrancar in this place!

* * *

Back in his quarters, he seal's off the tall white washed door with his reiastu, making his way over to his lone wooden cabinet, skimming long fingers across the rough worn surface before tugging open the top drawer, retrieving a ragged brown book.

Sitting down on the tiled floor, he folds his legs underneath him and stares down at the shiny golden title etched on the front cover.

He has read this book that the human's call the bible many different times, so many it is in fact rather worn down now.

But it fascinates him to no end.

So many tales, so many different personalities, all carved into one collection of writing.

Many humans seem to hold the belief that death can be seen as a good sacrifice in certain circumstances, such as with the one they call Jesus Christ, and sacrificing himself for the sins of mankind.

Cobrynx has always believed there to be honour in death itself after a battle, but never would he imagine sacrificing himself for the sake of anyone else.

And of course, there is Lucifer, the fallen Angel who rebelled and got cast out of heaven for it.

He suppose's even humanity need a reason as to why some of them commit such horrible deeds, or such terrible things happen around the world.

Someone or something to blame, evidently.

He clicks his tongue, and open's the first page, settling down to re-read it once again, instantly getting lost in the familiar words.

* * *

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: Finally, I've managed to get the first chapter of this out!**

 **Cobrynx: Yes, finally, I believed we were going to perish of boredom in the meantime.**

 **-Throws a book at his face-**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: Zip it you, before I make you into a tutu wearing drag queen!**

 **Cobrynx: You wouldn't dare.**

 **Grimmjow: HAHA I HOPE SHE FREAKIN DOES!**

 **-Cobrynx begins to choke out Grimmjow, just as Ichigo strolls into the room-**

 **Ichigo: Whoa, bad time?**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: Sigh. Well, thanks to everyone reading this! Hope you liked it, now excuse me while I write the next chapter and stop Cobrynx from strangling our favourite panther!**


	2. Chapter 2

He is unfortunately torn away from the enchanting book, having no idea how much time has passed, when there is a loud rapping on his door.

He close's the book and quickly places it back in it's drawer, before unsealing his reiatsu from the door.

Ulquiorra enters his quarters, his emerald eyes boring into his copper.

"Cobrynx, Lord Aizen wishes to see all of the espada in the main hall."

With a curt nod, Cobrynx rises and follow's him without hesitation, wondering why there is another meeting of the espada again so soon.

Surely it can't be about what happened earlier in the human world?

He sincerely hopes not.

* * *

As he and Ulquiorra enter the main hall, the chatter quickly dies down around them, and they stride to the centre of the gigantic room.

The Cobra keeps his eyes trained on Aizen lounging on his white throne, rather than meeting those of the other Arrancar surrounding him.

The tenth Espada, Yammy, is also standing in the middle of the room, and Cobrynx receives a sneer from him as the two reach him, but with a faint tsk he ignore's the oath's pathetic attempt at evoking a reaction out of him.

"Ulquiorra, thank you for bringing Cobrynx, as I said, this matter is rather pressing."

Cobrynx locks his hands behind his back, genuine curiosity now overtaking his earlier irritation.

"I require a report on a certain soul reaper that resides in the real world, by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki. I want a risk assessment done on him."

A risk assessment? Since when has Aizen ever concerned himself with other soul reapers?

"I want Cobrynx, Ulquiorra and Yammy to travel to the real world and draw him out, however you can. Now,"

Aizen leans forward, resting his chin on his hand.

"The boy has orange hair and wears the robes of a soul reaper, you simply cannot miss him."

Ulquiorra nods, bowing slightly.

"Of course, Lord Aizen."

Cobrynx bow's too, but merely for show. He holds no loyalty to the wishes of Aizen, no does he think he ever will. The only reason he is still residing in las noches and obeying his commands is because he simply has no other place to go, no other way to live.

Yammy gets on one knee to show his respect, and then Ulquiorra turns and smoothly opens a garganta, and the three espada step out into the human world.

* * *

He has never much liked the tenth espada, Yammy, but his first action when they arrive only strengthens the Cobra's low opinion of the idiot.

He lands onto the ground with a huge crash, making a wide impact crater in the earth below him, and Cobrynx feels his blood boil at seeing the beautiful green ground desecrated in such a fashion.

He lands neatly at the side of Yammy, his right eye twitching in frustration.

"You brute, can you not hold back at all?"

Yammy snarls down at him, brushing his dusty uniform off.

"What? We need to attract attention, don't we? There you go!"

The trio watch as curious humans start to gather near the wide crater, none of them being able to see any of them.

"Wow, look at this! What happened?"

"A massive crater, out of nowhere?"

"Someone get a picture of this!"

Cobrynx sniffs in disinterest as Yammy licks his lips, rubbing his large hands together.

"So many souls, and I am kind of hungry!"

Cobrynx glares at him as he puffs out his chest, beginning to suck out and devour the weaker souls from the surrounding area.

The humans around start to scream and drop like flies, but Cobrynx makes no attempt to stop the espada.

After a while Yammy stops, a look of utter disgust on his face.

"Man, these souls don't taste good at all!"

"Of course they don't, they're all trash Yammy."

Cobrynx glances at Ulquiorra, whose face is still completely void of emotion.

"Yeah well, where's this damn Soul reaper anyway, this is getting boring!"

It's then they all notice varying degrees of spiritual pressure rushing toward's them, and Cobrynx steps back, having no intention of doing any fighting.

One of the human's sprawled on the ground starts to move and attempt to push themselves off the ground.

Hmm, interesting.

The purple haired girl stares over at the espada's, sweat pooling on her forehead.

Cobrynx taps a slim finger against his chin, tongue skimming across his fangs, an action he finds himself usually doing when he finds something particularity interesting.

"Her soul was not sucked out, hmm."

"She doesn't have that much spiritual pressure Cobrynx, she is still just trash."

At the use of the word trash again, Cobrynx can't help but sneer at Ulquiorra.

"I don't understand how you can just refer to every one of them as trash, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra blankly stares back at him, seemingly unperturbed by his harsh tone.

"How can you not? They are weak and fragile, unable to defend themselves. Tell me you do not consider them as anything but something to squash with a boot."

Deciding there is simply no point arguing with someone who has as much compassion as a brick wall, Cobrynx clicks his tongue and returns his curious gaze back to the struggling girl on the ground.

"Never mind."

Yammy and Ulquiorra start to stride towards her, but he decides to hang back.

He has no interest in being a part of this in the first place, He is merely here to observe.

Yammy leers over the frightened girl, his hands on his hips.

"Aww, are you frightened, little human?"

"Yammy, do not draw this out, just end her, we have other things to focus on."

Yammy rolls his eyes but raises his foot, getting ready to stomp the girl into the ground below.

But someone else gets in the way.

Yet another human with high spiritual pressure, this time more than the girl.

Now Cobrynx strides closer, wanting to get a better look at the new arrival.

He is male, and is strongly built, with dark hair and rather tanned skin, but it's his right arm that catches Cobrynx's attention.

It is black, with two sets of red stripes down it. There is much spiritual pressure being emitted from it, and he has used it to block Yammy's attack.

Cobrynx finds himself so lost in his own thoughts that he miss's the brief exchange between the two, but Yammy cuts down the male and then moves onto a young orange haired female, who must have come here with him.

She does not look like much, but as he knows all too well, appearances can be very deceiving.

And standing up alone against three Arrancar, that is quite courageous in itself.

"No, I will protect my friends!"

"I don't think so, girl!"

Yammy leaps towards her, his fist ready to mash her into the dirt.

And of course, that is when their real target finally arrives.

* * *

Cobrynx blinks, instantly recognising the soul reaper as the boy he had encountered in this world earlier.

This is who Aizen is so concerned about?

He is nothing but a boy right now.

"Bankai!"

Although his Bankai does consist of quite powerful pressure, it is nothing compared to that of higher ranking espada.

As the dust settles, the orange haired soul reaper turns back to the girl.

"I need you to get back, Orihime."

She whimpers but nods, and does as he instructs.

Yammy scratches his head, glancing back at Ulquiorra.

"Is this the guy, Ulquiorra?"

"Yes, orange hair, shinigami robes, there is no mistaking it. This is our target Yammy."

The boy glances over at Cobrynx, and his chocolate eyes bulge.

"It's YOU!"

Cobrynx stares back at him in utter silence, but know's Ulquiorra's heavy stare is now on him.

He has no doubt when they return to Las noches he will press him relentlessly about it.

"Hmph, then let's get this over with!"

Yammy throws his fist forward, but the boy easily blocks it with his Zanpakuto.

"Are you the one who did that to Chad's arm?"

Yammy smirks.

"Yeah, what about it?"

In one swift movement, the Kurosaki boy glides over Yammy, cutting off his arm in the process.

Yammy roars, clutching at his bleeding stump.

Cobrynx grins to himself, rather pleased at seeing Yammy in such distress.

As they continue to fight, he and Ulquiorra merely observe, although he has no idea what is going through the number four's mind.

Kurosaki is rather good, his fighting skills are better than the cobra would have expected, especially as him being so young.

As they both cease, Yammy is quaking with rage, staring down at him.

"You little brat!"

"Do you want me to fight him for you?"

Yammy growls and turns back to Ulquiorra.

"Shut up!"

Yammy starts to unsheathe his Zanpakuto.

"Are you going to really use your Zanpakuto on this trash?"

The boy's eyes widen, his smug façade quickly fading.

"I got this Ulquiorra!"

As Yammy pulls out his Zanpakuto, the boy seems to fade out, placing a hand over his left eye.

What could have suddenly come over him?

Although the sudden change in his demeanour delights Yammy, as he starts to beat him, getting no resistance now.

Cobrynx grits his teeth, his own hand wandering to the handle of his Zanpakuto.

"What are you doing, Cobrynx?"

He freezes, and sees Ulquiorra's eyes are locked on the hand now curled on the sheath of his Zanpakuto.

Cobrynx quickly moves it away and places his hands back behind his back.

"Nothing."

He mentally curses himself, how can he behave so recklessly?

If he were to have stepped in, Aizen would surely have had his head.

But why would he bother stepping in in the first place?

Something is severely wrong with him, but he has yet to figure out what.

Other arrancar do not act or feel like this.

They enjoy battle, spilling blood and consuming souls.

So why does he mostly find it such a bore?

As Yammy is about to fatally strike the Kurosaki boy, his fist his repelled by a red barrier.

It seems two more Soul reapers, guessing from their spiritual pressure, have arrived to aid, but these ones are rather oddly dressed for their kind.

One is a blonde male, dressed in green and wearing a green and white striped hat, and he is the one causing the barrier.

The other is a purple haired female, in an orange and black uniform.

It seems they are starting to attract unwanted attention now as well.

As the female starts to fight Yammy, it is obvious he is to much of a brainless brute to anticipate her moves, and with a few swift hits from her, he thuds to the ground.

The pair seem to ignore Ulquiorra and Cobrynx, starting to tend to the other injured humans scattered around them.

But Yammy rises to his feet, towering over the purple haired female and the injured orange haired girl.

"This ain't over yet!"

Yammy blasts a cero, intending to kill them both.

However, the blonde steps in once again, repelling him, and he holds out his Zanpakuto at Yammy.

Knowing that a strike from this male will greatly injure Yammy, Cobrynx does not make a move to intercept it.

He should know better, therefore if he is killed by his own stupidity, so be it.

But to Cobrynx's surprise Ulquiorra steps in the way, deflecting the blow.

He thumps Yammy hard in the chest, sending the oath sliding backwards.

"Fool, our work is done here, we are going back."

Ulquiorra quickly opens a garganta, and the trio all step back in, but Cobrynx risks a glance over his shoulder, making eye contact with the boy.

If looks could kill, as they say.

* * *

Now back in the main hall, Ulquiorra reports their findings back to Aizen, crushing one of his own eyes, and releasing the reaistu around the room, allowing those present a personal experience of the events they had just witnessed.

"So you left the damn kid alive?"

Oh, here we go.

Yammy, now bent on his knee, glares back at the blue haired interrupter.

"Shut it, we ain't talkin to you."

Grimmjow growls and leans forward on his pillar.

"Oh yeah? Well I ain't the one who got his ass beat by a female and a soul reaper am I? How pathetic!"

Yammy lurchs to his feet and raises his fist as if to hit Grimmjow, but stops when Ulquiorra puts a firm hand on his chest.

"Enough. I made the decision to leave, and leave the boy alive. After watching him fight, I concluded he is of no threat right now to Lord Aizen and therefore saw no need to kill him."

A snarl erupts from the panther's lips.

"And? What happens when he does get strong enough to challenge us then? Since when do we start showing soul reaper's mercy!"

Cobrynx has had quite enough of this now.

"Can you not think about anything but blood lust for five minutes?"

Grimmjow's attention snaps to Cobrynx now, who is watching him with narrowed eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me, Grimmjow. Not everything is about killing, and it is not up to you to question why we left the boy alive."

Grimmjow springs to his feet, pointing a finger at him.

"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME YOU PRICK CAUSE YOU AIN'T! YOU'RE JUS-"

"Grimmjow, that is enough."

Grimmjow silences immediately, clamping his mouth shut, and Cobrynx turns back to Aizen.

"I fully trust in Ulquiorra's and Cobrynx's decision, so that is the end of the matter. Is that understood?"

With a low grunt, Grimmjow sits back down on his pillar.

Ulquiorra turns to Aizen and bows his head, and Cobrynx does the same.

* * *

Exiting the main hall, Cobrynx knows that the fourth will follow him, so he makes his way back to his quarters, where nosy Arrancar will not be able to overhear their conversation.

Cobrynx feels the icy hand on his shoulder before he hear's the green eyed arrancar behind him.

"Cobrynx, I wish to speak with you."

"I thought you would, but let's do this in my quarters."

Ulquiorra doesn't protest, so Cobrynx leads him inside and seals off the door once again with his reiatsu.

Ulquiorra sighs heavily.

"This is not good."

"I don't follow."

Ulquiorra shoves his hands into the pockets of his white uniform.

"Yes, you do. You are beginning to sympathize with humanity."

Cobrynx can't help but scoff at him.

"I hardly think so."

"I know when you are lying. That boy recognized you, why is that?"

He knew this would come up, Ulquiorra never misses anything.

"Maybe he has seen me around, I don't know, why would I?"

Ulquiorra sit's down on his bed, laying his small hands in his lap.

"After all that time we spent together before we came here, I would expect you to be honest with me, as I am with you."

Cobrynx has to admit, the words ignite something in him, but rather than bringing out sadness, they ignite his buried anger.

"How can I tell you anything when I know you will only relay it back to Aizen?"

Emerald eyes stare up at him, a tense silence resonating around the room.

Abruptly Ulquiorra stands, smoothing down his uniform.

"I see. Please unseal the door."

Not bothering to look at him, Cobrynx removes his reiatsu from the door, and listens to him leave before he re-seals it.

That darn soul reaper.

* * *

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: Ohh, whatever shall happen next then?**

 **Cobrynx: Do I finally get to wring Kurosaki's neck now?**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: No!**

 **Cobrynx: Pretty please?**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: You know that crap doesn't work on me.**

 **Ichigo: It's not my fault you're an idiot.**

 **Cobrynx: What did you say to me, soul reaper?**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: For the love of...ULQUIORRA A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE! THESE IDIOTS ARE DISTRACTING ME!**

 **Ulquiorra: As you wish.**

 **-Ulquiorra drags them both out of my room by their ears-**

 **Ichigo: AHH GET OFF YOU SON OF A-**

 **Cobrynx: RELEASE ME AT ONCE!**

 **-The yelling slowly dies down-**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: Well, thanks for reading this chapter, now I'm off to write some more ^_^ !**


	3. Chapter 3

Coming here is an extremely reckless and frankly rash decision, but there is nothing else he can think to do to ease his troubled mind.

Cobrynx studies the darkened building laid out in front of him, gnawing on his bottom lip.

Well, it is too late to just turn back now.

He glides smoothly up into the cool night air and peers into one of the darkened windows.

It doesn't take Cobrynx long to spot his prey for tonight, with his back to him, laid on a single bed.

The Kurosaki boy is covered from head to toe in white bandages, and wearing nothing but a pair of loose shorts, his breathing slow and heavy, so Cobrynx assumes he is sound asleep.

Cobrynx gently nudges the window open, thankful when it doesn't let out a loud creak, creeping into the quiet room.

Hmm, so this is how humans live?

He strides around the single bed and skims his fingers across the metallic desk, enjoying the coolness soaking into his fingertips.

And what is this machine placed on the desk?

He taps at some square buttons located on a board also placed on the desk, but nothing comes onto the black screen in front of him.

So very strange.

 **SMACK**

Something rather soft hits him in the side of the face, and he blinks, but reacts quickly enough to catch hold of what dared strike him, holding it out in front of him in the air.

The yellow creature wriggles in his grip, as he prods at it's stomach, which is rather squishy.

"You think you can just waltz into Ichigo's room huh! I'll show you!"

It tries to kick out at him with a soft paw, but Cobrynx grabs it's leg before it makes contact.

"Stop that, before I pull one of your limbs off."

The creature merely huffs at him, and continues to struggle furiously in his grip.

"YOU!"

Ah, Kurosaki is awake now then.

Cobrynx turns towards the bed, seeing Ichigo gritting his teeth in an effort to drag himself up off the bed.

Such a fool, he will only aggravate his injuries from Yammy further.

"Why are you trying to get up? You are far too injured right now."

The boy grunts, sweat shining on his forehead.

"Why? Maybe because there's a freakin arrancar in my room! Why haven't you killed me already?"

Cobrynx frowns deeply, and tosses the still squirming creature in his hold over to the other side of the room.

"Kill you? I am not here to kill you."

Kurosaki stills his movements instantly, staring up at him with those wide chocolate eyes.

"Wait, you're not? Then...why are you here?"

Cobrynx picks up the long board with all the buttons on, examining it curiously.

"What is the use of this?"

Kurosaki blinks up at him as if Cobrynx has suddenly sprouted two heads.

"That's...a keyboard, it's to type stuff into my computer..."

Cobrynx hums in acknowledgement and places it back down on the desk.

"I see, human technology has really advanced as of late."

"Dude, you're seriously weird."

Kurosaki seems to now relax a little, leaning back on the wall behind his bed.

"I am weird for being curious?"

"Well...don't arrancar just want to kill and maim people, you are hollows still, right?"

Oh, Cobrynx understands now.

"Most of them yes, although I seem to be an exception. Unnecessary conflict rather bores me, I would much prefer to fill my time with knowledge, especially about this world."

"Oh...so that's why you're here? I don't really get why you came to me though..."

Cobrynx tugs the chair out from underneath the desk and sits down on it, folding his arms across his chest and crossing his legs.

"I have had no interactions with the humans of this world, apart from you and that girl I saved, so why not you?"

Kurosaki huffs, scratching at the bandages wrapped tightly around his chest.

"You came to attack my friends with those other arrancar."

"Yes, I am still an arrancar under Aizen's command, after all."

"Then how about we make a deal?"

Now this has his interest piqued.

"What sort of deal do you have in mind, Kurosaki?"

"Well, I'll help you learn more about this world and humanity in general, as long as you tell me things about Las Noches in return."

Oh, clever boy.

Cobrynx chuckles heartily, pushing a stray strand of hair from his eyes.

"You think I will put my thirst for knowledge over the arrancar and Aizen?"

Kurosaki nibbles on his bottom lip, then gives him a small shrug, wincing from the movement.

"Because you would be right."

Kurosaki visibly blanches, obviously taken a back by his words.

"What? You're joking, right?"

"No, I am not. I cannot stand the other arrancar and their ways, and as for Aizen..."

Cobrynx trails off, but his intentions are clear.

"Well, shit."

"So, tell me more about this computer, what exactly is its function?"

"I can tell this is gonna be a long night."

* * *

Cobrynx finds it quite humorous that the Kurosaki boy managed to fall right asleep in the middle of explaining how this thing called the internet works.

Prying his eyes away from the snoozing figure drooped over the edge of the bed, which is now snoring lightly, Cobrynx notices that it is beginning to come light again outside.

Although the boy managed to pry some small bits of information out of Cobrynx about the other espada, he chose to change the subject when he probed towards Aizen.

He is guessing the boy was far to tired to object fully, as he only grunted and continued on with his own stories.

That peculiar squishy creature is still staring at him from the corner of the room, but it hasn't moved or spoken since he threw it there.

Well, he might as well take his leave, he can't learn anything from the boy if he's asleep, now can he?

Cobrynx gets off the chair and quietly heads back out through the ajar window, getting himself into the nearest deserted dark alleyway and opening a garganta back to Las Noches.

* * *

Exhausted now himself, Cobrynx flops down on his bed on his stomach, his heavy eyelids drooping closed.

 **Knock Knock**

He groans, pushing himself to sit back up.

"Who is it?"

"Lord Aizen."

Swallowing thickly, he unseals the door.

Aizen strides in, but Cobrynx is surprised to see he is alone. Usually one of his captains is glued to his side, so this is very peculiar indeed.

It sends unwelcome shivers down Cobrynx's spine.

Arms behind his back, Aizen looms over the anxious Cobra.

"Only just getting back to your quarters, Cobrynx?"

"Yes, Lord Aizen."

Something is extremely out of place here.

"Oh? Ulquiorra has told me all about your more frequent visits to the real world."

Cobrynx grits his teeth to stop himself lashing out. Why can't Ulquiorra just keep some things to himself?

"Why do you chose to visit there so much?"

Cobrynx tugs on the ends of his long sleeves, most likely a nervous action, shuffling back slightly on the bed.

"I merely enjoy watching and exploring the human world, that is all."

"So, why is it that you spent last night in Ichigo Kurosaki's home?"

Cobrynx's mouth gapes open before he can stop it.

How could Aizen possibly know...

"I had Ulquiorra follow you. I made sure that his reiatsu was suppressed, as to not alert you of his presence, just as you make sure to suppress yours on your little visits."

Cobrynx's blood starts to simmer in his veins.

Of course Ulquiorra would only be all to willing to betray him to the likes of Aizen, he should have known better.

Sighing heavily, Cobrynx lets his head fall forward into his hands, because he knows exactly what is coming next.

"Tell me, are you willing to accept your punishment, Cobrynx?"

"Yes."

Fear coils inside of Cobrynx's stomach as he hear's Aizen lean in closer to him, but he will be damned if he allows the 'Lord' the satisfaction of hearing his screams.

* * *

Shaking, whether it is from blood loss or shock, or possibly a combination of both, he is not sure, Cobrynx secure's the newly stitched black patch over his left eye, finishing cleaning the crusted blood from his face.

It's time like these he's glad he does not keep a mirror in his quarters, he does not wish to see the damage.

Running a slender finger gently down the patch, he hiss's low in his throat, grinding his teeth together.

He is not sure if his eye will heal itself over time, it might be far to damaged for that. His sight has almost completely gone dark in it, rendering it rather useless to him now.

Discarding the now dirty wash cloth, his fist suddenly connects with the white washed wall, flakes of the wall scattering to the floor.

He gasps, surprised at his lack of control over his own rage, and watches as black blood starts to seep down his knuckles.

The wall itself is cracked, but from the moment he arrived he has poured his own reiatsu into them, hardening them up immensely. He did not want any of the arrancar brutes to come barging their way into his territory.

Retracting his stinging hand, he cradles it against his chest.

It's time he had a word with an old _friend_.

But before he does, he fumbles around in the drawer and retrieves his one and only keepsake, shoving it into the coat of his now rather blood stained uniform.

He also quickly retrieves some spare bandages and secures them around his damaged knuckles, he doesn't want to get even more blood everywhere, does he?

Well, not his own at least.

* * *

Just as he thought, his _friend_ is here, relaxing in his own quarters with that wretched brute once again.

His reaistu is sealing the door, but Cobrynx's is far superior, whether he is injured or not, and he break's the tall door down with a swift boot to it.

His now bandaged fist is shoved into his pocket, as he enters the brightly lit room.

Yammy is staring down at him wide eyed, leaning back on one of the white washed walls, whereas Ulquiorra wears the same void look as he always does.

But Cobrynx _knows._

He knows that Ulquiorra expected him to come searching for him.

Cobrynx nods curtly back towards the now messed up doorway to the room.

" _Get out_."

Yammy knows the venom laced words are aimed at him, but he merely shakes a beefy fist at him.

"WHY YOU-"

"I will speak with you later, Yammy."

Yammy seems beyond furious, but he obeys and leaves them both, making sure to mutter some underhand curses at Cobrynx on the way past.

He doesn't even spare the brute a backwards glance, striding towards a silent Ulquiorra and deliberately invading his personal space, towering over the smaller arrancar.

"How could you do this to me?"

His emerald eyes take in the patch secured across Cobrynx's left eye.

"You did it to yourself, Cobrynx."

"WHAT!"

Before he realizes what he is doing, Cobrynx takes a firm grasp of Ulquiorra's collar, pulling his face inches closer to his own, his teeth barred.

"You did not have to tell Aizen anything, you did not have to betray me like this. Look at my eye!"

With his other hand, Cobrynx tears off the patch.

"LOOK AT IT! AFTER ALL I DID TO PROTECT YOU BACK THEN, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?"

Ulquiorra's cold eyes bore into Cobrynx's, but even now, not even a hint of any real emotion, any guilt or remorse for running his mouth to Aizen.

With a loud scoff, Cobrynx releases his grip and begins fastening the eye patch back on.

"I suppose I should not be surprised. All that time meant nothing to you, did it?"

Ulquiorra sighs, closing his eyes.

"Cobrynx, I only did-"

"No."

Ulquiorra opens his eyes again as Cobrynx turns his back to him, shoving both of his hands into his pockets.

"This conversation is over. If I were you, I would steer clear of me from now on."

Cobrynx manoeuvres his way over the loose rubble that is left of Ulquiorra's door, not even bothering to wait for a response.

* * *

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: Well, damn. Guess that's one friendship over then.**

 **Cobrynx: Friendship? I hardly think so.**

 **WatchSkyTheBleed: Shush you, I say it was friendship, and I make the rules here.**

 **Cobrynx: I _despise_ you.**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: I'll give you one chance to take that back.**

 **Cobrynx: No.**

 **-I quickly start to scribble down some notes.-**

 **Cobrynx: ...What are you doing?**

 **-Grimmjow suddenly barges into the room, now in release form, and grabs Cobrynx into a tight headlock, before starting to noogie him mercilessly.-**

 **Cobrynx: AH STOP THAT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!**

 **Grimmjow: This is what you get for upsetting the writer, Cobra, now take ya punishment!"**

 **Cobrynx: MAKE HIM STOP!**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: Nah, I don't think I will right now. Anyway guys, thanks for reading, I'll get a new chapter up as soon as I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

Leaning against one of the hallway pillars, Cobrynx clutches at his aching chest, his finger tracing over the hollow hole situated just below his collarbone.

He's never recalled feeling such an intense wave of emotions, especially not all at once.

Hatred, hurt, sadness, and so many more.

He is even starting to sweat and shake from the intensity of them all smothering him at once.

Raking in long deep breaths, he leans his head back against the hard pillar behind him, trying his best to clear his jumbled thoughts.

"Grimmjow, Aizen'll have our heads!"

And what is this then?

Cobrynx recognizes the hushed voice, and listens intently to the conversation following it.

"Shut it Di-roy, do you really just want to fucking let that kid live too? Or are you just wimping out on me?"

"Of course not Grimmjow! I jus think-"

"Then let's get going before someone notices we're all missing, I wanna rip that kids throat out my damn self."

The hushed whispers are coming from around the bend in the corridor to where Cobrynx currently is, and consequently he can overhear everything they are saying.

So, Grimmjow intends to travel to the human world and kill the Kurosaki boy.

What a pity, if only Cobrynx hadn't overheard his little plan.

* * *

Opening a garganta of his own near to where Grimmjow and his little gang opened theirs, Cobrynx takes up a position crouched on one of the nearby taller buildings, keeping himself out of immediate sight.

He observes them all in the moonlight as they all separate, chasing different spiritual pressures scattered throughout the sleeping town.

He searches out himself, searching for Kurosaki's.

When he finds it, he uses the cover of night to his advantage, flash stepping to the buildings next to Ichigo's location, where the soul reaper is currently facing Di-roy.

Pfft, that should be rather easy work, even for a young soul reaper.

Di-roy has never been that much of an opponent, and Cobrynx has witnessed him fight quite a number of times.

His blind arrogance leaves him reckless and frankly stupid, and easily open to other's attacks.

As is the same with tonight, when the small female soul reaper takes over from Kurosaki and slays him quickly with her Zanpakuto's move.

And now for the big finale.

Cobrynx snickers lowly to himself, watching as Grimmjow releases his spiritual pressure into the air, facing the two frightened soul reapers.

As Grimmjow dispatches the girl with a single blow, Cobrynx sits back on his heels.

Maybe he should allow this to play out for a while, after all, the Kurosaki boy seems rather determined for a fight himself too now.

Who is he too deny him that?

* * *

As the boy is throw back into the hard pavement harshly, Cobrynx decides now would be best for him to step in.

Not that he is doing it purely because he likes the boy, but his rising anger needs to be quelled, if Aizen wishes to execute him for it, so be it.

As Grimmjow makes his way down the dust filled street, Cobrynx glides down from his current viewing position.

Grimmjow flinches back when his eyes lock on the number two espada, now standing in the way of his prey.

Cobrynx smirks, running his tongue across his lower lip.

"Disobeying orders now are we, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow growls, his hand now sliding down to the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"Could say the same about you, Aizen sure did a number on your eye."

Cobrynx's playful smirk instantly evaporates.

"That's none of your concern."

"Then get out of my way and let me finish what I damn well started."

Cobrynx shakes his head.

"I don't think so."

"You're protecting a soul reaper? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Cobrynx can't help but chuckle at his assumption.

"Who say's I'm protecting a soul reaper? I just want to throw you around for a bit, it should help quell my rising anger."

The panther's cyan eyes nearly pop out of his skull.

"...What?"

"Oh, you heard me."

As Grimmjow just stares back at him dumbly, Cobrynx feels something tug weakly on the bottom of his pants.

He frowns and glances down, seeing a battered and bruised Kurosaki staring up at him, his eyelids drooping.

"Kill...him."

As the boy passes out and slumps to the ground, Cobrynx turns his attention back to the now seething Grimmjow, who's reiatsu is surging around him violently in a blue glow.

"Oh, I intend too."

Grimmjow draws his Zanpakuto, and without another word, swings straight for Cobrynx's throat.

This should be rather _exciting_.

* * *

Cobrynx stops the panther's sharp blade with his bare hand, gripping onto the blade tight, as Grimmjow bares his sharp canines in frustration.

Grimmjow tries to tug it free, but Cobrynx holds on even more tightly, and relishes in Grimmjow's look of surprise when he toss's him to the right like he weighs nothing, sending one of the smaller darkened buildings tumbling to the ground.

As the dust and debris rises into the night air, Cobrynx dusts off his hands, making a show of how easy overpowering Grimmjow is.

Cobrynx feels the panther's spiritual pressure switch to directly above him, and as Grimmjow aims the tip of his Zanpakuto for his head, Cobrynx easily dodges the careless move, appearing behind him and using the collar of his uniform to hold him firmly in place as Cobrynx makes him spin around to face him.

Cobrynx brings his fist back, before punching Grimmjow full in the face, busting his lip in the process.

Grimmjow kicks blindly out at him, so Cobrynx grabs onto his leg, using it to swing him like a rag doll and into yet another building.

Hmm, maybe he should at least try to hold back a little, he is destroying rather a lot.

Grimmjow doesn't reappear through the dust this time, so Cobrynx glides down from where he is currently overlooking the now decimated building.

Grimmjow is cursing loudly when Cobrynx's feet touch the rough ground, and using his Zanpakuto to push himself back to his feet, while Cobrynx has still yet to draw his own.

 _Poor little panther._

"Maybe I should hold back a little on you, after all, if I continue like this, you'll be as good as dead within a few more hits."

"NO I FUCKIN WON'T! I'D NEVER LOSE TO A PRICK LIKE YOU!"

"Is that so? Well, I think it's about time someone showed you just how insignificant you really are, Grimmjow."

Cobrynx flash steps and as Grimmjow swings his Zanpaktuo, Cobrynx rips it from his grip, tossing it to the ground.

Cobrynx shoves him roughly up against the nearest undamaged wall, his uninjured hand keeping the panicked panther locked firmly against it.

Obviously Grimmjow struggles against him, snarling and grunting like a cornered animal, but this only makes Cobrynx tighten his already harsh grip.

"You think you are so strong, hmm? So much better than everyone else around you?"

"I...AM!"

 _Unbelievable._

"No, you are not."

Cobrynx bares his fangs and leans in close to Grimmjow, positioning them against the flesh at his neck, and he stops struggling instantly.

As Grimmjow's breathing quickens, Cobrynx pulls back slightly, enjoying the terrified gleam in the cyan eyes above him.

"One bite, and I can inject my venom right into your veins. You believe you can survive that? You would be the first. I did not earn the espada rank two for nothing, Grimmjow."

"THEN JUST DO IT ALREADY!"

Cobrynx glares up at him.

"Why, do you have a death wish?"

"NO, BUT IF YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME STOP TALKIN AND JUST GET ON WITH IT!"

Cobrynx clicks his tongue in thought then releases him, and Grimmjow falls to his knees, panting heavily.

"No, but if you hunger for death so badly Grimmjow, I think you should at least beg me for it."

Coughing uncontrollably, Grimmjow stares up at him, his eyes blazing with hatred.

"Sc-screw you."

"Very well, but I'm sure when I'm through with you, you'll be more than happy to do it."

Before he can react, Cobrynx finally draws his Zanpakuto, slicing it across Grimmjow's right shoulder.

He yells out and flash steps a few feet away from Cobrynx, his body trembling as he struggles to keep himself standing.

Cobrynx brings his Zanpakuto up to eye level, noticing the fresh blood now dripping from it.

"Tell me panther, how much do you think you can stand to bleed before you pass out?"

Grimmjow stares up at him from under his fallen blue bangs.

"Huh?"

"It's a simple enough question, but if you don't have the answer, I guess we can find out right now."

Panting, Grimmjow growls back at him.

"Why not just use your damn release form on me then?"

"I wouldn't bother wasting it on someone like you."

Cobrynx say's it mainly because he knows it will rile Grimmjow up even more, and sure enough, he charges at him once again, this time aiming for Cobrynx's chest.

Cobrynx side steps him, shoving his own Zanpakuto right through Grimmjow's already injured shoulder, and as he shouts in agony, Cobrynx twists it, blood spurting up in the air.

Cobrynx pulls it back out, looming over Grimmjow as he finally succumbs and sinks to his knees.

Tut tut.

But no matter, Cobrynx will still enjoy drawing out his suffering before he finishes him off.

Cobrynx pulls his blade back, aiming it for Grimmjow's other shoulder this time.

 _ **CLANG**_

What the...

Cobrynx's reptilian eye scowls at the glinting blade now blocking his way.

His gaze flickers up from the blade to see none other than one of Aizen's treasured captains,Tousen.

"That is enough, Cobrynx."

Cobrynx pulls his own blade back, lowering it to his side.

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Aizen is furious."

Just the man's name makes Cobrynx tense up, and he grips the hilt of his Zanpakuto tighter, his knuckles turning white.

"But yet, not furious enough to come here himself?"

Tousen's blade is quickly pressed up against Cobrynx's exposed throat.

"Do not speak of him with such blatant disrespect."

Cobrynx hiss's loudly and shoves Tousen's blade away from his throat.

"I will speak of him however I wish."

As Grimmjow clambers back to his feet, Tousen positions his blade between the two of them.

"This fight is over, Aizen wishes to see you both, immediately."

Tousen hurriedly opens a garganta, Cobrynx inhales deeply, then shakes his head.

"No, I am not going back to Las Noches."

As Grimmjow enters the Garganta without a glance back, Tousen pauses, turning back to Cobrynx.

"You realize that by doing so, Aizen will want to have your head, you will be hunted down."

"I realize that."

Cobrynx watches in silence as the garganta in front of him closes, but for some reason he can't bring himself to regret this rash decision.

Well, not as of yet, anyway.

* * *

 **Cobrynx : Now this is much more like it.**

 **Grimmjow: Hey! There's no damn way he'd wipe the floor with me like that, change it right now!**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: Sorry Grimm, can't do that.**

 **Grimmjow: LIAR CHANGE IT!**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: Grimmjow stop shouting you'll wake up-**

 **Grimmjow: I DON'T GIVE A SHIT CHANGE IT RIGHT-**

 **-Grimmjow yelps as a hardback book hits the back of his head-**

 **Ichigo: WILL YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP YOU BIG OVERSIZED KITTEN!**

 **Grimmjow: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO ME KUROSAKI!**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: Come on guys...can't we all just get along for once?**

 **-Ichigo tackles Grimmjow and the two start to scrap on the floor-**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: Um, Cobrynx, you might want to stop them.**

 **Cobrynx: And spoil the fun? Oh I do not think so.**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: Ugh, I give up with you guys. But thanks for reading everyone and hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Brushing himself down, Cobrynx re-sheathes his zanpakuto.

No, he has made the right decision.

He is not merely a pet for Aizen to command as he wishes, and then to hurt as he wishes as well.

He had no right!

Something weakly grips onto his shoulder, snapping him out of his rage fuelled thoughts.

With a low growl, he latches onto whatever is on his shoulder, whipping the perpetrator around to face him.

It is only the Kurosaki boy, a dazed expression on his bloodied face as he stares up at the arrancar.

Cobrynx frowns down at him, releasing his tight grip on Ichigo's wrist.

But it seems the boy is weaker than he looks, and he stumbles back, tripping carelessly over his own feet.

Cobrynx reacts quickly, latching onto his upper arm without thinking twice about it, keeping him swaying on his feet.

Kurosaki blinks up at him, and he can see quite clearly that Ichigo is mostly out of it right now.

"Kurosaki, surely Grimmjow did not beat you so badly that you can't stand on your own two feet."

He groans loudly, then collapses forward onto Cobrynx's chest.

Sigh, maybe the panther beat him worse than he had thought.

He feels around for spiritual pressure nearby, but there is none within the near vicinity.

He glances down at the unconscious boy still slanted against his chest.

Now that he is alone without a single ally, maybe if he can convince Ichigo that he is not a threat to the soul reapers, then he can use them to take his own revenge on Aizen.

After all, Kurosaki seems to be the most fascinating and unpredictable soul reaper he has met so far, and that could work highly in his favour.

Yes, that seems like the best plan for now.

He manoeuvres the out of it boy onto his back and quickly heads back to the boy's quiet home.

* * *

Cobrynx lays him down on his bed, and the only reaction from below is a low grumble.

"HEY YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ICHIGO, HUH!"

He rolls his eyes at the familiar irritating voice, peering down to see the weird creature beating at his ankle.

He swiftly bends down and picks it up by it's spongy head.

"You are such an irritating runt."

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM ANY MORE!"

He pokes the creature in the middle of its forehead harshly, earning a shriek.

"A moron as well I see. I obviously did not do this to the boy, otherwise why would I bring him back here alive?"

The creature stops struggling and droops in his grip.

He lets go and it crashes to the floor, where it sits and pouts like a petulant child.

Roving a hand through his fallen bangs, Cobrynx is caught off guard when the window latch clicks open behind him.

"ARRANCAR!"

He spins around and before the raven haired female soul reaper can even react, his sharp blade is at her throat.

Her violet eyes stare up at him, probably wondering why he hasn't immediately slit her throat.

"Lower your voice, the boy needs rest to recuperate."

She frowns deeply, but he keeps his blade positioned at her throat, because he knows if he removes it she will only try to attack him further.

"What? You're an arrancar, why are you..."

She trails off, and he experimentally release's some of the pressure at her throat.

"I saved the boy from the cyan haired espada, so I would think twice about trying to attack me, soul reaper."

"You...saved Ichigo? Why?"

He shrugs.

"Well, I had nothing better to do, and that espada needed to be taught a lesson anyway."

He completely removes his blade now, and she just stands there, staring at him, before rushing over to Ichigo's side.

Cobrynx studies her as she checks Ichigo over, and then turns back to him.

"Did Aizen order you to save him?"

Cobrynx smirk's.

"No, I hold no loyalty to Aizen, I am my own being with my own will, I do whatever I want now."

Her suspicious eyes scan him up and down.

"You sure are a weird one."

He chuckles.

"I have been told that before."

He re-sheathes his zanpakuto, and shoves his hands into his pockets.

"I wish to stay until the boy awakens."

"Huh?"

"I wish to speak with him before I leave."

She seems torn, but then shrugs, sitting on the bed next to Kurosaki.

"I suppose, you did save him after all."

* * *

A long time drags by in a tense silence, until Kurosaki stirs on the bed, the female Soul reaper smiling in relief.

His eyes flutter open, and he stares up at her.

"Rukia?"

She nods, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Ichigo, Orihimie healed me. How are you feeling?"

He grumbles.

"Like shit, but I'll live."

He now notices Cobrynx, leant against the wall near to his window.

He pushes himself up, the female helping him slightly.

"How did I get back home?"

Cobrynx huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Obviously I brought you back here, after you collapsed against me, much like a damsel in distress."

His face turns bright red and he growls, shaking his fist at the amused arrancar.

Damn this boy is easy to rile up.

"I'M NO DAMSEL YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Cobrynx laughs heartily, waving a dismissive hand at him.

"Relax, I was merely taunting you."

"But seriously, why did you even bother? And what's with the patch over your eye now?"

He frowns. He is not idiotic enough to reveal he merely did it to allow himself to get revenge on Aizen, so he will have to come up with something else, something that will put him in a more positive light.

"I am not so heartless as to leave you in the middle of the deserted street. As for the patch, my eye is currently rather damaged, it is more convenient to keep it concealed."

Their intense eyes locked on him start to make him rather uncomfortable, and he pushes himself off of the wall, choosing to stare out the ajar window instead.

"You never even told me your name."

He keeps his eye staring out at the clear night sky.

"Cobrynx, espada number two."

"NUMBER TWO!"

At the enraged tone, he glances back over his shoulder.

"Yes, the second strongest espada. It's not a big deal."

He turns back around completely as Ichigo begins edging towards him.

"NOT A BIG DEAL! THAT BLUE HAIRED ESPADA-"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"WHATEVER HIS NAME IS! HE WAS ONLY NUMBER SIX, AND I COULDN'T EVEN-"

He pauses mid sentence, his head hanging. Cobrynx's eyes rove down to Ichigo's hands, which are balled into tight fists.

Rukia comes over to them both.

"Ichigo, it doesn't matter."

"YES IT DOES!"

She seems startled, and her mouth clamps shut.

"DON'T YOU SEE! HE WAS ONLY NUMBER SIX AND HE WIPED THE FLOOR WITH ME! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PROTECT PEOPLE IF I CAN'T EVEN BEAT SOMEONE LIKE HIM!"

"He is right."

The female glares at him, and Kurosaki looks startled at his blunt words.

"As of now, you are rather weak compared to many of the espada. But there are always ways to make yourself stronger."

A thought comes to his mind, and he is going to use it to his advantage.

"I could assist you with that."

He flinches like Cobrynx slapped him in the face.

"W-what?"

"I could assist you to get stronger, but of course I would require something in return."

The female's eyes bore into the arrancar.

"Ichigo-"

He cuts her off with a curt wave of his hand.

"What would you want?"

"The same as before, you teach me about the human world. And also, since I have turned my back on Aizen and the arrancar, I require a place to stay."

Kurosaki gnaws on his bottom lip, before nodding.

"Alright, but I need your word you won't lay a hand on anyone in this house, or any of the other soul reapers."

"You have my word, Kurosaki."

The female Shinigami growls, punching Kurosaki in the arm.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU CAN'T TRUST AN ARRANCAR!"

"Yes I can."

She blinks.

He stares at Cobrynx, then down at her.

"Rukia, you have to trust me on this, I know what I'm doing."

"It's not you I don't trust..."

Glaring at Cobrynx, Rukia places her hands on her hips.

"It's time you started talking, espada."

"Very well, what is it you wish to know?"

"Why would you care if a soul reaper dies or not? What do you get out of this?"

Hmm, maybe he underestimated how easily fooled these soul reapers would be.

"Allies."

"Allies?"

"Yes, I am in need of some now that I have turned my back on Aizen, and you soul reapers wish to stop Aizen, do you not?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then it would be foolish of you to turn down help when it is offered, wouldn't it?"

Rukia huffs.

"Oh, and you presume we need your help?"

Cobrynx smirks.

"If I hadn't intervened, Kurosaki would be dead. So yes, I do believe my help is needed."

Rukia does not seem one bit happy about the situation, but Cobrynx knows she will not so hastily turn down his offer.

"Trust has to be earned, do you understand that, espada?"

"I do, soul reaper."

Ichigo clears his throat, and the two glance over at him.

"Rukia, I'm asking you not to tell soul society about this-"

"What, don't be a moron, I can't just-"

"Just for now, please. I'm asking as a friend."

"Ichigo, if they find out something like this was not reported-"

"Then I'll take the blame, all of it. But for now, we keep this quiet, okay?"

Rukia sighs, before nodding.

"For now."

"I'm more worried about the others, can you try to keep them away from here for a while?"

"I can try, I'll think of something I'm sure. Just make sure to keep him as out of sight as possible."

Cobrynx inwardly pats himself on the back.

He isn't sure how he's managed to convince Ichigo so easily, but he's not about to start questioning it either.

For now, he'll just have to be on his very best behaviour.

* * *

After much discussion, Ichigo is letting him sleep on a futon that he and Rukia managed to drag up into his room. Apparently this way he can be best kept an eye on. He is not sure what they think he is going to do, but he suppose's it doesn't really matter.

Ichigo hands him a blanket and pillow from the cupboard and he quickly settles down, even though he is surrounded by people he should still consider his enemies.

Removing his prized possession from his cloak, he quickly slips it underneath the futon to get himself more comfortable.

He suppose's he is just far to exhausted to give a damn. He can't remember the last time he even slept for more than an over an hour, and he hasn't had any since what happened to his eye...

So if they choose to kill him in his sleep, so be it.

* * *

 _Wandering endlessly through the never ending sand dunes, Cobrynx is nothing short of bored with this existence._

 _If it could even be called that._

 _But today would not be like the many others._

 _A rather small adjucha is surrounded by a group of much larger ones, no more than ten feet away from his position._

 _Cobrynx hisses, narrowing his slit like eyes, and slithers forward, none of them noticing his approach, obviously too focused on the smaller one in front of them._

 _One of them, with similarities to that of a large slimy octopus, slithers a slimy tentacle down the smaller ones face._

 _The smaller one doesn't react to the slimy touch, it's emerald eyes staring straight up._

 _Why is it not attempting to flee?_

 _The tentacle adjucha cackles, slipping said tentacle into it's gaping O shaped mouth._

 _"Mmm, you seem very tasty indeed, it is a shame you are so little, nothing more than a snack."_

 _The white horned adjucha keeps up it's intense stare at the large one._

 _"What is your name, little one?"_

 _"Ulquiorra."_

 _"A delicious name."_

 _As one of the thick tentacles slithers around Ulquiorra's small frame, Cobrynx slithers underneath the tentacled beast, coiling his large tail around it's lower body and squeezing tightly._

 _In shock it drops Ulquiorra, who lands back on the sand in a crouch position, watching the interesting scene now unfolding._

 _The two other large horned Adjuchas take one glance at Cobrynx and scatter, leaving the obvious leader of their little pack behind._

 _The tentacle monster screeches, aiming a tentacle at the retreating adjachas._

 _"FILTHY COWARDS!"_

 _Cobrynx slightly relax's his tight hold on it's lower body, only to slither further up, so that they now face with each other, mask to mask._

 _The tentacle monster stares into his luminous reptilian eyes, and his large red forked tongue now flicking in and out of his mouth, tasting the tangible fear in the air._

 _Cobrynx rather enjoy's the terrified twinkle in it's wide purple eyes._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _Cobrynx hisses low, the sound vibrating through his entire body, sliding his tongue across the tentacled creatures face._

 _The creature shudders, trying to lean back from him._

 _"Me? I am Cobrynx, not that my name will matter much longer to you."_

 _Before it can reply, Cobrynx bares his sharp now elongated fangs, piercing the creature just under where mask meets slimy flesh._

 _It shrieks, before a few seconds later going limp in his hold._

 _Retracting his fangs, which drip black blood now onto the light sand, he releases his hold, watching the creature thud lifelessly to the sand._

 _When Cobrynx tasted it, he found it's taste rather vile and pungent, so no, he will not bother consuming this one._

 _Cobrynx cocks his head, now looking down at the tiny white Adjucha, who has not moved an inch._

 _Cobrynx bends his body, bringing his head down to it's level._

 _"Why did you not run?"_

 _Ulquiorra's placid expression does not change._

 _"There was no need for me too."_

 _"Oh? And why is that?"_

 _"I am destined for something greater, they would not have survived, you needn't have interfered."_

 _Cobrynx huffs._

 _"Not the most charming adjucha, are you?"_

 _"Why would I need to be?"_

 _Cobrynx doesn't know why, but for some reason he seems to like this one._

 _Maybe he will stick around with him for a while, while he searches for a way to rise out of this contemptuous existence._

* * *

Cobrynx is roused from his deep sleep by some kind of bright light, and he scrunch's his eyes further shut, trying to block it out.

"Oi, are you gonna sleep all day or what?"

Cobrynx recognise's Ichigo's irritated voice nearby him, and turning away from the offensive light source, he opens his eyes, pushing himself up on the futon.

"How long have I slept?"

Ichigo, who is currently playing with his computer, glances down at his watch.

"Well, it's just after noon, so about twelve hours."

Cobrynx is shocked, he has never slept so long.

"You might want to sort out that bed head too."

Bed head?

Ichigo glances over at him when he doesn't receive a response.

"Your hair, it's all over the place."

Cobrynx nods, using his hands to smooth through his unruly hair.

Throwing the blanket off, he straightens out his uniform.

"If you wanna use the bathroom it's two doors down, but no wandering around the house. There's no one else in right now, but still."

"Very well."

Cobrynx hastily makes his way there, where he freshen's himself up, splashing his face with cool water.

He stares up at his reflection in the mirror over the sink, his heart sinking at the black patch over his eye.

Sliding it off, he waves a hand in front of his face, to his dismay seeing that his vision is deteriorating further.

He hastily puts it back on, not wanting to look at it any more.

As his hands clutch the edges of the sink, he can feel his reiastu flaring angrily, and has to put all his might into pushing it back down.

Losing control of himself is not something that will not bode well with keeping him on the good side of Ichigo Kurosaki.

And as of right now, he may be the only ally Cobrynx has.

* * *

After calming himself down, Cobrynx heads back to Ichigo's room, and has no idea what he has just lead himself into.

Ichigo, now in soul reaper form, is currently throttling a smaller blonde haired man, who is dressed in a black shirt and grey pants, and when Cobrynx enters, both pairs of eyes lock on him.

The blonde flinches back, and Cobrynx instantly know's why.

 _He recognises him._

Before Cobrynx can react, the blonde's glinting Zanpakuto is at his throat from behind.

Cobrynx sneers, and he fully intends to teach this damned fool a lesson once again, when Ichigo steps forward, waving his hands furiously.

"Shinji stop, let him go!"

The blonde, Shinji, doesn't lessen his grip, or shift his blade.

"What? Ichigo, don't you know who this is?"

Ichigo frowns.

"Wait, do you?"

Now Cobrynx is nervous, this information could reflect badly on him, and rip some of Ichigo's trust in him away.

"Yeah, I'd recognise him anywhere. He tried to kill me a about a month ago outside of Karukara town, but I managed to escape."

Cobrynx rolls his eyes.

"Excuse me, but if I had wanted to kill you, you would be dead."

The blade presses harsher against his throat, drawing a welt of blood.

"SHUT IT!"

Ichigo puts his hands on his head.

"WOULD ONE OF YOU MIND EXPLAINING WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Cobrynx feels Shinji's warm breath next to his ear.

"Why don't you tell him, huh?"

"Very well. A month ago, I came to the human world, with no intention to attack, just to observe. But then he turned up, and did not allow me even a chance to explain myself before bringing out his hollow mask and trying to kill me. So yes, I defended myself and left him there, maybe to bleed out, maybe not. But by no means did I mean to kill him, he was the one who attacked me, were you not?"

Shinji growls, but loosens his blade.

"Well, yeah, but...you're an arrancar! The hell was I supposed to think?"

"Maybe if you had used your brain, the outcome would have been much better for you."

"Why you-"

Shinji lets out a rather unmanly yelp as Ichigo pries him off Cobrynx, tossing him on the floor.

"What's done is done, he's on our side now Shinji."

Shinji grunts.

"Sure he is."

Cobrynx readjusts his ruffled collar, watching the exchange between the other two.

"So why the hell did you climb in through my window in the first place."

"You know why, Ichigo."

Ichigo stares over at his limp human body, which Cobrynx now notices is leant back in his computer chair.

"I told you already, I know what I'm doing."

"No, you don't. You are seriously gonna risk the lives of your friends over this? Unless you defeat the hollow within you, it will come to the surface and take over for good."

Cobrynx hums, loud enough to draw their attention. Shinji scowls up at him from the floor.

"What are you humming about?"

Cobrynx waves his hand in the air.

"Oh, I am just thinking. Controlling the hollow inside of Ichigo hmm? Strange, of course I have heard about Soul reapers who have gained the ability to produce hollow masks and therefore increase their power, but I did not realize Ichigo was capable of this too."

Ichigo shrugs.

"It wasn't important."

"I beg to differ. Most hollow's are bloodthirsty, unpredictable, and I am assuming yours will be the same. Why do you not wish to learn to control it?"

Ichigo seem's uncomfortable, ruffling his hand through his vibrant hair.

"It's not that, it's just..."

"You are scared."

Ichigo glares at Cobrynx for that.

"What! I am not!"

"Well, there is no other reason, is there? It would make sense for you to want to control it."

Ichigo sighs.

"I don't wanna talk about this right now, there's more important stuff going on. Shinji, get your ass out of my room."

Shinji sighs, brushing himself off and heading to the window.

"Alright Kurosaki, but trust me when I tell ya, one day it's gonna happen, and you are gonna wish you had listened to me."

Shinji only just manages to dodge the thick textbook aimed at his head.

* * *

 **Cobrynx: Who would have thought, the soul reaper Aizen is so concerned about is scared.**

 **Ichigo: I'M NOT SCARED DAMMIT!**

 **Shinji: Yeah you totally are.**

 **Ichigo: Who the hell invited you, get out of this section!**

 **-Ichigo picks up a pillow and begins to whack Shinji with it-**

 **Shinji: Ouch, stop it ya little brat Kurosaki!**

 **-WatchTheSkyBleed walk's in with Grimmjow and see's the commotion-**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: ALRIGHT ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I RE** **WRITE YOU ALL AS FAIRY PRINCESS'S!**

 **-Ichigo and Shinji race out of the room panicked-**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: That includes you Cobrynx.**

 **Cobrynx: I do not feel like leaving, thank you very much.**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: Grimmjow, you can do the honours.**

 **Grimmjow: don't mind if I do!**

 **-Grimmjow pulls a water pistol out of his jacket and starts to squirt it at Cobrynx-**

 **Cobrynx: STOP THAT! I SAID STOP IT YOU DAMNED FELINE!**

 **-Cobrynx hisses and leaps at Grimmjow, who rushes from the room cackling, Cobrynx hot on his tail. The door is locked swiftly behind them-**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: I don't know how these guys keep getting back in, but I'm gonna have to do something about that! Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the latest chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The tense silence between Ichigo and Cobrynx that follows is thankfully interrupted by a mechanical ringtone blaring loudly, and Ichigo reaches into his human body's pocket and fish's out his phone.

"What? Oh Urahara, it's you. Rukia told you? But-fine, we'll be right there."

He sighs, and climbs back into his human body.

Glancing over at Cobrynx who is still stood by the door, he snatches his coat from the open closet.

"Come on, we have to pay Urahara a visit."

Cobrynx frowns.

"Who?"

"He's...a friend. Rukia blabbed to him about you, and he's insisting on meeting you face to face. Come on."

Cobrynx let's his curiosity take over, and obediently follows Ichigo down the stairs.

Ichigo steers off into another room, Cobrynx tailing him.

Reaching into an overhead cupboard, he takes out a pot of instant noodles and fills the kettle, Cobrynx watching his movements curiously.

As the kettle boils, he fills the pot and retrieves a plastic fork, stirring it and then offering it to Cobrynx.

"Here, I'm guessing even Arrancar need to eat, right?"

Cobrynx nods, taking the offered pot.

"Yes, thank you. What exactly is this? I don't have a varied experience of human food."

"Instant noodles, those are chicken flavoured. They're good though."

Cobrynx sniffs at them, and decides yes, they do smell rather nice, and Ichigo snatch's a set of key's off the counter.

"Come on, you can eat them on the way to Urahara's."

* * *

Cobrynx finishes the noodles rather quickly, enjoying the taste, and he did find himself to be rather hungry too, and Ichigo takes the empty pot, tossing it into a nearby bin along with the plastic fork.

"It's kind of weird how this place isn't buzzing with soul reapers right now though."

As they walk down the fairly deserted streets, Cobrynx makes sure to keep up with Ichigo.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, surely someone picked up on your spiritual pressure here?"

Cobrynx frowns at him.

Surely Ichigo realizes he is suppressing his pressure immensely, but then again, why would he enquire if he did?

"That is probably because I am suppressing my pressure, so as not to be easily detected. I always do it when I come to this world."

Ichigo nods.

"So you come here a lot then?"

"Yes, it is more interesting than Hueco Mundo by far."

As they turn a corner, Ichigo and Cobrynx enter a small courtyard, coming to stop outside of a small shop.

"Here we go. Just...don't try to kill anyone."

Cobrynx snorts.

"Please, I don't _try_ anything."

 _"Cobrynx."_

"Fine."

* * *

They both enter the small shop, Cobrynx taking a long gaze around.

The shop itself is rather spacious inside, with lots of stands filling up the space around them, each filled with various sweets and candy's.

Cobrynx reaches out and grab's a small bar, twirling it over in his fingers.

"Choco-loco goodness? What exactly does that mean?"

Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"It, it's just chocolate. The companies put crap like that on the packets to get it to sell."

"So, they lie?"

"I'd say more like bend the truth, but basically, yeah."

Cobrynx nods, and puts the bar back on it's stand.

"Ahh, I'm so glad you could both make it!"

The blonde haired shopkeeper is now stood in front of them, his hat tipped low and fan in one of his hands.

Hold on...

Cobrynx recognise's this man, from when he, Ulquiorra and Yammy came here to seek out Ichigo.

"Well, since Rukia blabbed, I didn't have a choice, did I?" Ichigo huffs.

Urahara steps toward's Cobrynx, who eyes him warily.

"So this is the Arrancar, hmm? My, he is not what I expected."

Cobrynx frowns, obviously taking offence.

"What do you mean by that?"

Urahara chuckles, holding a hand up.

"Not in a bad way, oh no."

Ichigo sighs.

"Look Urahara, what exactly do you want?"

Urahara, suddenly taking on a more serious demeanour, beckons for them to follow him.

"There's something we need to discuss, so if you wouldn't mind following me."

* * *

Stepping into the small room in the back of the shop, Cobrynx is greeted with wary looks from the other people in the room.

Cobrynx steals a glance over at Ichigo, who gives him a -don't you dare try anything - look, and Cobrynx nods.

Urahara sits himself down at the end of the table in the middle.

"You two, please come sit."

Cobrynx and Ichigo do, and Cobrynx takes a quick glance at all the people around them.

Funnily enough, the group mostly consist of the people that where present that day also.

The orange haired, brave human girl who, no matter how much she knew she was out of her league and about to be mowed down, is eyeing him rather warily with wide eyes, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Knelt down next to her is a thin, raven haired male with glasses, who is eyeing him with nothing short of contempt.

Cobrynx makes a mental note to keep an eye on this one.

There is a much larger, tan skinned male next to him, who is silent as a mouse, not giving anything away.

Ah yes, the one with the somewhat unique arm ability.

And lastly, another female, this one with purple hair and Cobrynx gets the vibe that she is much more than she looks. After all, she was able to take on Yammy with nothing more than combat skills, which in itself is rather impressive.

Urahara fans himself slowly, gesturing at Cobrynx.

"Everyone, this is Cobrynx, the Espada who has apparently turned his back on Aizen."

They all eye him, the purple haired female leaning forward, her yellow eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Is this true?"

Cobrynx nods, letting his hands fall into his lap.

"Yes, I no longer wish to be part of Aizen's charade."

Cobrynx can tell by the stern look on her face she doesn't completely buy his words, but if she did, he would take her for nothing less than a fool.

"Wait a minute, where is the little snitch anyway?" Ichigo asks, peering around curiously.

Urahara hums, fanning himself lightly.

"Rukia is keeping Abarai and the other soul reapers occupied, after all, we don't want them finding out about our new friend here yet, do we?"

The orange haired female nervously waves at Cobrynx from across the low coffee table.

"My name is Orihime, it's a pleasure to meet you, Cobrynx."

Cobrynx does his best to smile back warmly, making sure not to flash his fangs and frighten her, as it's blatantly obvious the girl is nervous enough already.

"As it is to meet you, Orihime."

She giggles and gesture's to the two males sat next to her.

"Next to me is Uryu Ishida, and next to him is Chad."

Uryu gives him a curt nod, and Chad does the same.

"Nice to meet you," Chad grunts out.

"You aswell," Cobrynx agrees.

Urahara sighs, closing his fan.

"Alright, pleasantries over and done with, let's get to the reason why I called you all here."

Urahara turns to Cobrynx.

"Tell me, do you know about the Hogyoku Aizen possess's?"

"Yes, I do."

"And you know the great power it possess's?"

"Of course."

"I see, so what do you think about stealing it?"

Cobrynx does not understand at first. Surely he has misheard what the shopkeeper said?

"Excuse me?"

"Stealing the Hogyoku, from Aizen."

Seems he had not.

This shop keeper is beyond the point of insanity.

"That is an impossible and frankly ridiculous idea."

"Really?" Urahara pouts.

Cobrynx turns to glance at Ichigo, who looks just as dumbfounded.

"What the hell are you even talking about Urahara?"

"Oh yes, you don't know Aizen's plan. Let me explain. You see, Aizen wishes to create a sort of key, to open the door to the soul King and fight him. Ultimately, Aizen want's power, and to get that, he's willing to use anyone and anything he can get his hands on to make himself more powerful."

Ichigo frowns, scrunching the bridge of his nose.

"You're acting like you just completely explained that, I don't understand what any of that shit even means."

"Basically, Aizen wishes to find an equal to fight, and he believes he might find this in the soul King. I suppose that's all you need to know for now really."

Cobrynx sighs heavily.

"Well, I would suggest planning something else, there is no way anyone would get close to it without Aizen's express permission."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Even Aizen can be taken by surprise,"Urahara presses.

"Even so, the first thing he will do when he detects the presence of soul reapers in Hueco Mundo is protect the Hogyoku."

"And what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, would he put up such protection if you went?"

Cobrynx taps his chin in thought.

"Well, he does view me as a traitor now. I suppose he would, yes."

"But if we were able to distract him and the other Arrancar, would you be able to get your hands on it?"

Cobrynx pauses, playing out the situation in his head briefly before he answers.

"I am not sure, but I could try. But as I said, there is no way that will work, all it will lead to is the death's of you all."

Grumbling to himself, Urahara scratch's his hat.

"You might be right, it seems I need more time to think about this."

Ichigo huffs irritably, folding his arms across his chest.

"Seriously, so you brought us here for nothing?"

"My bad."

"URAHARA!"

Cobrynx chuckles, causing Ichigo to glare at him.

"What's so damn funny?"

"You warned me about losing my temper, yet you are the one who seems to fly off the handle so easily."

Ichigo growls.

"What are you saying?"

Urahara sighs.

"Now now, no need to fight children."

"ZIP IT HAT AND CLOGS!"

Urahara stands.

"I will let you all know when I have thought about this more, thank you though for spending your valuable time with me."

* * *

Orihime, Ichigo, Cobrynx, Chad and Uryu say their goodbyes at the door, making excuses such as homework to catch up on, training to do, etc.

Orihime sticks behind though, smiling up at Cobrynx.

"So, you really no longer stand with Aizen?"

Cobrynx nods in agreement with her.

"No, I no longer stand with him."

Ichigo's phone begins to ring, and he goes off to the side to answer it, leaving Cobrynx and Orihime alone.

"Would you like to come back to mine for some dinner?"

Cobrynx's eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"Excuse me?"

"You and Ichigo, I have a free day and I always make to much anyway."

Cobrynx scratch's his head, not knowing how to respond. He has never been invited to share a meal with anyone before.

"I..."

Ichigo wanders back over.

"Something's come up at the clinic, I have to get back and help dad."

Orihime nods.

"Oh, alright. Is it okay if Cobrynx comes and has dinner with me then?"

Cobrynx stares pleadingly back at Ichigo, and Ichigo bites his lip, Cobrynx can see him trying not to burst out laughing.

"I'm sure he'd love that, wouldn't you, Cobrynx?"

Cobrynx opens his mouth, as Orihime starts to tug on his sleeve.

"Good! Don't worry Ichigo, I will bring him back to you in one piece!"

Cobrynx scowls heatedly at the now chortling Ichigo, baring his teeth at the substitute soul reaper.

He will get his own back later on Kurosaki, but for now, he will go along with this.

This girl seems pleasant enough, after all.

* * *

"Make yourself right at home!"

Cobrynx nods, tucking his hands into his pockets.

Orihime hangs up her coat, that warm smile not once leaving her lips.

Cobrynx takes some time to take in his surroundings.

The room is cluttered with various little nick knacks, not exactly what he was expecting to be honest.

He truly pictured Orihime as a pink and frills kind of girl, but this is quite the opposite.

Cobrynx sit's down on the floor, as Orihime wanders off into the kitchen.

It is interesting to see how different humans choose to organize their living space to hollows and Arrancars.

Arrancar's don't care much for personal items, most of them only needing something comfortable to lay their head on until their next battle.

All that time he spent in Las Noches, he has never seen any of the other Arrancar's get attached to any belongings.

It was quite accidental how Cobrynx managed to get hold of the one item he too cherish's.

On one of his many visits to the human world, he had spotted it sitting a top a pile of garbage, and for some reason, he felt the urge to take it for his own.

Since then, he has re-read it over and over again, so much so that the pages themselves are beginning to wear and tear.

It is now rather...comforting to him, and familiar.

Scratching at his eye patch, he gnaws on his bottom lip.

Maybe Ulquiorra was right after all, and maybe he is starting to Sympathize with humanity.

Or at least, becoming more like them.

He is not sure which one is worse.

* * *

Orihime comes back about ten minutes later, holding two steaming bowls.

She offers one to Cobrynx, who takes it.

"Thank you."

Orihime nods, joining him on the floor.

"No problem."

Cobrynx sniffs cautiously at it, before taking a bite.

"Wow, what is this?"

Orihime giggles.

"Pineapples, chocolate and steamed octopus, do you like it?"

Cobrynx nods eagerly around another mouthful.

"It is amazing!"

"Good, because I have plenty more!"

* * *

After the hearty meal is finished off, they both settle down and enjoy some warm green tea.

"I've never heard a name like your's before."

Cobrynx hums, holding the warm mug in between his hands.

"I gave it to myself a long time ago."

"So Aizen didn't give it to you?"

"No, I doubt he would care so much as to give us names if we did not already have them."

Orihime nods in understanding.

"Is he the one who did that to your eye?"

Cobrynx's hand comes up to skim over the patch.

"Yes, he is."

"Why did he do that to you?"

"I believe he thought me to be conspiring, as I spent many hours at Ichigo's home one night."

Orihime puts down her tea, shuffling closer to him.

"May I?"

Cobrynx puts his own down.

"I suppose it would not do any harm."

Orihime reaches over and slides off the patch, her face falling when she sees the damage.

"Would you like me to heal it?"

Cobrynx sighs heavily.

"I am afraid it is not possible, Aizen has made sure of that."

Orihime shakes her head.

"Trust me, I can fix it, if you allow me too."

Cobrynx frowns deeply, but someone jumps hopefully in his chest.

"I...I suppose it could not hurt to try."

Orihime holds her hands out in front of him.

"Souten Kisshun, I reject!"

A large orange oval engulfs Cobrynx, and he immediately feels a tingling sensation invading his damaged eye.

"Relax, I promise this won't take long."

A few minutes pass, and the oval dissipates, and Orihime hands him a pocket mirror.

"Here, take a look."

Cobrynx flips it open, and almost collapses at the sight before him.

He...

He can see again!

And his eye looks completely fine, no sign of it's earlier damage.

He waves a hand in front of his eye in disbelief, not quite believing that he can see perfectly again.

He is, _whole again_.

Grinning gleefully, he scoops Orihime up into his arms, hugging her tightly.

Orihime, but he feels her smile against his cheek, and she places a comforting hand on his back.

"Thank you, Orihime."

"It's no problem, really."

Cobrynx gently puts her back down, and she grins back up at him.

Now he finds himself admiring her, and he begins to realize, betraying Aizen was the best thing he could have possibly done.

* * *

Ichigo stops by a few hours later, surprised to see Cobrynx and Orihime getting on so well.

Both of them are still sat on the floor, playing some kind of game called 'Jenga'.

Cobrynx thinks the games goal is futile, but still, it is enjoyable to play and passes the time.

As Cobrynx stares up at the young soul reaper, he can see Ichigo visibly do a double take.

Frowning, Ichigo gestures at his healed eye.

"Orihime healed it?"

Cobrynx grins, not worrying to much about covering up his fangs now.

"She did."

Soon after Cobrynx and Ichigo say their goodbyes, Orihime insisting that Cobrynx comes back any time he wants, and head back to Ichigo's house.

Cobrynx is told to sneak in through his window, so as not to alarm Ichigo's father and younger sisters.

Waiting for Ichigo to come back up to his room, he decides to play with the computer, seeing as Ichigo has left it turned on.

He gets the hang of it rather quickly, finding his way onto a video site and watching videos of 'pranks gone wrong'.

How can humans be so idiotic?

But yet, he finds himself laughing uncontrollably.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

He looks back over his shoulder, surprised he didn't hear Ichigo enter.

Ichigo leans over his shoulder.

"Seriously?"

Cobrynx shrugs.

"I was...curious."

"Well move, I have an assignment to finish for school."

Cobrynx reluctantly obeys, moving over to sit on his futon by the window.

Ichigo now apparently deep in his work, Cobrynx takes the Bible out of his coat, opening it back up to where he had last left out.

However, he hasn't been reading long when Ichigo's voice snaps him out it.

"What's that?"

Cobrynx looks up, seeing Ichigo now turned away from his computer and staring at the book in his hands.

"Oh, this is a book you humans titled 'the Bible'."

"Are you religious or something?"

"Religious?"

"Yeah, I mean, do you believe in God?"

Cobrynx ponders the question.

"No, I do not think I do."

"Then why do you read it?"

"It captures many interesting tales, I enjoy reading them. It also gives a sight into the workings of humanity itself. I especially enjoy reading the part involving the serpent in the garden. It reminds me that humanity tend to look for someone or something else to blame rather than putting the blame on themselves. Eve did not have to eat that apple or even listen to the serpent, yet she did. But in the end the serpent was blamed. It is very interesting indeed."

Ichigo scoots away from his computer, sitting on his bed opposite Cobrynx.

"And what about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, you say humanity tend to pass the blame when they do wrong, what do you do?"

Cobrynx stares down at his lap.

"I...I have never really thought about that."

"You remember when I talked to you about attacking my friends with those other Arrancar?"

"I do."

"Well, do you take the blame for letting them get hurt? Including Orihime?"

Cobrynx sighs.

"I see your point. I was not the one who hurt them, but I did not do anything to stop it, either. That would put the blame on me, wouldn't it?"

Ichigo scratches his head.

"I'm asking you how you feel about it, not logically Cobrynx, I mean, emotionally. Do you feel any guilt over any of the things you've done?"

"I know what you wish to hear from me, Ichigo, but I am afraid I can not give it to you."

Ichigo sighs.

"Yeah, I thought as much."

Ichigo stares at him for a few more moments, as if searching for something, but then heads back over to his computer.

Cobrynx resumes his reading, but it's rather hard for him to concentrate now.

Unfortunately, Ichigo's word's seem to have struck a cord in him for some reason.

Should he feel guilty for everything he's done, for all the blood he's shed over the years?

Guilt, such a human emotion, and for killers such as himself, if they did try to burden themselves with it, it would only end in their own demise.

As he places the book on the futon next to him, he chooses to stare out at the darkening sky instead for a while.

The crescent moon can now just be seen behind the gathering clouds, and in the streets around them the many house lights begin to switch on.

As his eyes wander over to the dense forest up the hill vaguely visible from Ichigo's room, two familiar flickers of high reiatsu snap him out of his reverie.

He stares back at Ichigo, who has noticed them too.

"What was that?"

Cobrynx reaches out his own pressure, and instantly recognises the spiritual pressures.

"It is Grimmjow and Ulquiorra."

Ichigo quickly changes into his soul reaper form with the help of his badge.

"Let's go."

Cobrynx nods, and they both head out the window and make their way to the forest.

* * *

 **Cobrynx: So you are still continuing with my story? I was under the impression you had given up.**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: Oh, your story huh? This story just isn't about you, you know. But yeah, it's been a while since I updated this, my bad.**

 **Cobrynx: Yes, your bad indeed.**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: Did you want something, or did you just come here to piss me off?**

 **Cobrynx: As much as I enjoy infuriating you, I have something I require your assistance with.**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: Oh?**

 **-Cobrynx points toward's the window, where out on the balcony, Ichigo and Grimmjow are pressed up against the glass window peering inside-**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: Uh...what are they doing out there?**

 **Cobrynx: They have been following me around all day, trying to get me to partake in this holiday called 'Easter'.**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: And the problem with that is?**

 **Cobrynx: They keep trying to make me wear a bunny costume.**

 **-On queue, Grimmjow holds up a fluffy white bunny costume, tapping on the glass-**

 **Grimmjow: Come on Cobra, you lost the bet so just put the damn thing on already!**

 **Ichigo: Yeah, we're not leaving you alone until you do!**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: Lost the bet?**

 **Cobrynx: I may have lost to them at a game of the human game 'truth or dare'. I flat out refuse to take any of my clothes off and dance around for someone else's entertainment.**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: Yeah...well, thanks for scarring me for the day Cobrynx. But you lost, so stop being a wimp and go get the damn thing on already.**

 **Cobrynx: But-**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: Sorry for taking so long to update this story, but I hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter!**

 **-Grimmjow starts to thump on the window hard-**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: HEY, DON'T YOU DARE BREAK MY DAMN WINDOW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Reaching an open space in the forest, Cobrynx is not surprised to find the two espada's patiently waiting for them to arrive.

Cobrynx scowls at the impassive Ulquiorra, before his eyes study Grimmjow, who is now missing an arm.

 _"Oh dear."_

Grimmjow immediately retorts with an animalistic growl.

"Don't even think about sayin shit, Cobra."

"About what, exactly?"

"You know damn well what."

Ichigo frowns, gesturing at Grimmjow.

"What happened to your arm?"

A smirk now playing on his lips, Grimmjow shrugs cockily.

"I cut it off, after all, I don't need both arms to kick your ass."

Cobrynx rolls his eyes, beyond bored with Grimmjow's cocky façade.

"Oh please, not this pathetic façade again."

Grimmjow unsheathes his Zanpakuto with a sneer.

"I TOLD YOU TO-"

A pale hand in front of his face shuts him up instantly.

"Grimmjow, do not allow them to rile you up, that is what they want."

Cobrynx focuses his anger back at Ulquiorra.

"Why have you both come here?"

Ulquiorra closes his eye's briefly.

"Lord Aizen has sent us to retrieve something."

Cobrynx frowns, an unnerving feeling creeping into his very bones.

Another vaguely familiar flicker of reaitsu suddenly appears within the near vicinity, and Cobrynx realizes it is very near to Orihime's house.

He quickly unsheathe's his own Zanpakuto, glancing over at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, go and protect Orihime."

Ichigo stares blankly back at him.

"What?"

"DO IT!"

Ichigo doesn't need telling twice, scurrying off back through the dense trees surrounding them.

Grimmjow cackles manically, as both he and Ulquiorra unsheathe their own Zanpakuto's.

"Not feelin so tough now there's two of us, eh?"

Cobrynx hisses, gripping onto his own blade tighter.

"Do not get so arrogant panther, I still outrank both of you."

"You mean you used too? You ain't an Espada any more."

Cobrynx shrugs, his reptilian eyes scanning around the darkened tree area, as the foreboding feeling inside of him is still present.

"True, but by the lack of the number six on you now and one less arm, I am willing to guess you aren't either."

Grimmjow's limited control on his own rage snaps, and he swings at Cobrynx with his blade, who easily blocks the predictable move with his own Zanpakuto.

Which in turn makes it all too easy for Ulquiorra to flash step behind him and swing his own blade right at the Cobra's unprotected back.

Luckily due to his lightning fast reflexes, he flash steps himself out of the way, glancing worriedly between the two Espada now from a few feet away.

Grimmjow snarls, his cyan eyes narrowing into slits.

"Runnin now, are you? Fucking coward."

Cobrynx's lip curls upward.

"You call me a coward, yet it is two against one? _Hypocrite_."

Ulquiorra attempts to swipe at him again, this time from his left, which he deflects with his own blade.

But there is not as much strength behind Ulquiorra's swings as Cobrynx would expect, and it only heightens Cobrynx's suspicions about this entire situation.

Why is he not using his full strength? It would make sense, for all he knows Cobrynx will willingly cut him down after their intense last encounter.

Or maybe...they are merely stalling him.

Cobrynx shoves Ulquiorra back forcefully with his blade, causing the smaller arrancar to collide with a thick tree.

It crashes to the ground and dirt swirls up into the air, blocking Ulquiorra from view.

Grimmjow takes the opportunity, aiming a bright red cero straight at Cobrynx's head, which Cobrynx only just manages to dodge.

Well, Cobrynx has had quite enough of this nonsense now.

Flash stepping behind Grimmjow, he slashes his blade across the panther's exposed back, blood splaying up into the chilly evening air from the deep wound.

Grimmjow yells and thuds forward, twitching in agony on the grass below.

Cobrynx scans around for signs of movement from Ulquiorra, and is taken by surprise when a sharp sting from his left shoulder is followed by a large splay of his own blood rising into the air.

 _That sneaky little traitor._

Cobrynx sneers, and ignoring the pain, spins on his heel and grips Ulquiorra into a tight headlock from behind, holding him firmly in place against his chest.

To make sure he can't slice at him again with his Zanpakuto, Cobrynx reaches down and grips onto Ulquiorra's wrist, squeezing until he hears the snap of bone and then tendons, so that the blade drops uselessly to the ground below.

Cobrynx is pleasantly surprised when Ulquiorra does not attempt to struggle against his firm hold, or even make a sound of pain at his now mangled wrist, as good as going limp in his hold.

Does he believe that will save him, after all he has done to Cobrynx as of late?

Because it will not.

Baring his glinting fangs, Cobrynx pierces them through the pale flesh at Ulquiorra's neck, feeling disgusted as the familiar nasty tang immediately hits his lips.

But then, he finds himself hesitating.

 _Should_ he do this?

 _Should_ he kill the one being that he dared call a companion for such a long time, before Aizen drove them both apart?

If he doesn't, he knows that Ulquiorra will not stop, only mindlessly follow Aizen's orders, no matter what they are or who they will endanger.

Cobrynx sighs and then lets his eyes flutter closed, and quickly pumps the powerful venom directly into Ulquiorra's veins.

Ulquiorra immediately stiffens against him, and then once again goes completely limp.

Cobrynx unhooks his fangs from the flesh and carefully lowers Ulquiorra's motionless body to the ground.

Grimmjow is now pushing himself back to his shaky feet, the blood loss obviously taking a huge toll on him, as he nearly stumbles back over face first a few times.

His cyan eyes slightly glazed over, he stares down at Ulquiorra, then up at Cobrynx, who now has fresh blood smeared across his lips and trickling down his chin.

Cobrynx stares him down silently, his vibrant copper eyes almost taunting Grimmjow to try and attack him once again, so he has an excuse to sink his fangs into the panther's neck too.

Grimmjow obviously thinks the better of this, starting to slowly back up.

"COBRYNX!"

Cobrynx's eyes dart to the source of the urgent voice, and he see's the skinny dark haired boy called Uryu push through the trees, his narrowed blue eyes examining the scene.

Grimmjow takes the welcome distraction to throw open a garganta, and pulls Ulquiorra's still body back in with him.

Cobrynx considers following and finishing off Grimmjow too, but no, things are still happening right here.

That powerful flicker of familiar reiatsu is still present, along with Ichigo's, which seems to be growing darker by the minute.

Could it be his inner hollow pushing itself to the surface?

Uryu stares at him, and Cobrynx quickly wipes the fresh blood from his mouth onto his sleeve.

"Where are Ichigo and Orihime?"

Uryu aims a finger over his shoulder.

"Some arrancar's got her. When I got there Ichigo was just managing to hold his own, but..."

"But what?"

"He's not going to last much longer, so he made me come and find you."

And that is all Cobrynx needs to hear, before he is sprinting off into the growing darkness.

* * *

As Cobrynx arrives at the now dark street outside of Orihime's apartment, he see's exactly what Uryu was talking about.

Ichigo is planted face down on the ground, his Zanpakuto a few inches out of his reach, a boot planted firmly on his back to stop him from getting up and fighting back.

Cobrynx recognises the Espada behind this, who also has the unconscious Orihime locked under one of his long skinny arms.

Cobrynx shoves two fingers into his mouth and whistles harshly, causing the Espada to jump out of his pale skin and spin towards him.

"Long time no see, _Nnorita_."

Nnorita curses loudly, his lone eye widening.

"Shit, they said they could stall ya!"

 _He knew it._

Cobrynx grimaces at the sheer audacity of Aizen, and raises his own Zanpakuto, pointing it directly at Nnorita.

"You will release both of them, or I will tear you to pieces right here, right now. The choice is yours."

Nnorita hesitates, then a wide smirk encompasses his thin lips, those long white piano teeth gleaming.

 _Oh no._

Cobrynx doesn't have chance to even register the surprise attack, before being thrown against the nearest brick wall.

The harsh impact momentarily stuns him, pain lacing down his sides and back.

A slender hand curls tightly around his throat, and Cobrynx clamps his hand around the wrist, applying pressure.

But...he suddenly feels weaker, much weaker than he should.

His legs tremble underneath him, and he stares back at his attacker in confusion.

His straight pink hair blowing slightly in the breeze, the twisted Espada scientist grins back at him happily.

"Why hello, Cobrynx. So good to see you again."

Cobrynx pants, struggling against Szayel's grip, but its as if something is immensely suppressing his strength.

Szayel chuckles, holding up a silver metallic band that is wrapped around his slender wrist.

"See this? I suppose you are wondering why you can't even repel someone such as myself, but this little thing right here I designed to emit a strong reishi wave, which momentarily drains the strength of an opponent. Amazing work, wouldn't you say?"

Cobrynx bares his fangs angrily.

"W-What are you going to do with the girl?"

Szayel huffs.

"That is for Lord Aizen to decide, not me. I have much better things to do with my valuable time."

"Y-you, will regret laying a hand on me, Szayelaporro."

"Now now, let's not start making threats dear Cobrynx. After all, it is nothing personal."

The hand curled around his throat suddenly let's go, and his body slams into the hard pavement, too weak to support itself straight away.

Cobrynx is beyond furious with himself that he got fooled so easily, especially by someone of far lower ranking than himself.

Nnorita growls, kicking the unconscious Ichigo off to the side, and then hastily opening a garganta.

"Get yer ass over here Szayel!"

Szayel rolls his eyes in response and saunters over to Nnoitra, and Cobrynx can only watch in silent rage as they both disappear through the garganta, with the silent Orihime still under Nnorita's arm.

Cobrynx inwardly seethes.

 _Aizen is not going to get away with this._

Forcing himself to his feet, the twinges of pain in his body begin to subside, and he rushes over to where Ichigo is still sprawled on the ground.

He kneels down, shaking Ichigo by the shoulders.

"Kurosaki, are you alright?"

Ichigo's eyes are closed, but when they suddenly spring open, Cobrynx only just has enough time to step back, otherwise he would have been impaled through the chest by Ichigo's Zanpakuto.

Stunned, he stares as Ichigo rises to his feet, his eyes now pure black, his irises a vibrant orange.

 _This is not Ichigo._

A half hollow mask starts to form on his face, as a feral grin overtakes his lips.

"Well, look what we have here! Cobrynx, right? I know all about ya, I get to learn a lot stuck here in king's head."

With a grunt, Cobrynx grasps the handle of his own Zanpakuto tighter.

"You are Ichigo's inner hollow."

"Pleased to meet ya! Now, how about we play a little?"

Cobrynx's quick reaction stops the newly arrived Rukia from rushing over to Ichigo, a hand firmly on the collar of her robe.

"Stop, that is not Ichigo."

She tugs herself free, but doesn't make to go any further.

"What do you mean?"

"It is his inner hollow side, coming to the fore."

"Inner hollow?"

Sighing, Cobrynx shakes his head.

"There is not time to explain right now, but you must leave this to me."

It seems Orihime will have to wait for a while.

The hollow Ichigo cackles, spinning his Zanpakuto wildly in the air.

"Boy, this is gonna be fun!"

Cobrynx only just manages to stop himself being sliced from above by the deranged hollow, their blades clashing with such force that sparks fly.

Cobrynx stares up into those manic glowing orbs above him.

Talking will not bring Ichigo back, not now that he is so far gone, but he believes he knows what will.

It is a technique that only he has managed to conquer out of all of the arrancar, even Aizen himself has struggled with it.

But he can do it, he must do it if he wants to get Ichigo back out as quickly as possible.

One of his hands moves from his Zanpakuto handle, and he places it on the hollow's forehead.

The hollow frowns, before realizing what Cobrynx is doing, and attempts to pull away.

"NO YA DON'T, ARRANCAR!"

Cobrynx has no other choice, and drops his Zanpakuto completely, using his other hand to coil around the back of hollow Ichigo's neck, keeping him firmly in place as Cobrynx pours his own reaistu directly into Ichigo's mind.

The hollow struggles fiercely, and as he was expecting, Ichigo's Zanpakuto collides with his chest, slicing into him rather deeply, but he can't worry about the damage done right now.

He maintains his iron grip, and is rewarded when it works, and both Cobrynx and the hollow drop to the rough ground below.

* * *

So, this is Ichigo Kurosaki's inner world?

Tugging on his uniform, Cobrynx stares up at the tall, white and purple buildings surrounding him.

Is this unusual world also upside down, or is he?

It is indeed quite disorienting.

How very odd.

"Cobrynx? How did you get into my inner world?"

Cobrynx now notices Ichigo, the real Ichigo, laying on the ground a few feet away from him on his left.

He strides over, crouching and making sure to keep a careful note of their surroundings and any slight changes.

Ichigo's inner hollow has to be wandering around here somewhere.

Cobrynx has forced them both to retreat back in Ichigo's inner world, so there is no doubt as to where it is.

"Get up Ichigo, you have to defeat your inner hollow."

"What? I can't!"

"Well it would do me no good too, all I would succeed in doing is stripping you of your hollow powers, permanently."

Ichigo frowns up at him.

"So? Do it!"

Cobrynx sighs down at the soul reaper in exasperation.

"Ichigo, although this power is dangerous, it is also very strong, and believe me when I say the best outcome here would be for you to defeat it and bring it under your control. Do you understand?"

Ichigo starts to push himself to his feet, and Cobrynx offers a hand, but Ichigo does not take it.

Cobrynx retracts his hand, just as a cackle starts to resound around them.

"So, King's found himself a new friend! Shame he's gonna have to watch ya loose!"

"Do not listen to his pathetic taunts."

The hollow Ichigo appears in front of them in a flash, grinning ear to ear.

"Aww, don't be like that, Cobra. Especially not after we're gonna give ya a good show to watch!"

Cobrynx glances back at Ichigo, whose face is now set into a determined glare.

Cobrynx shifts out of the way, creating a distance between himself and the two Ichigo's.

He knows he can't get involved, not without destroying Ichigo's hollow half, and what Ichigo does not seem to realize is that is where much of his strength currently comes from.

Without it, he will stand no chance against Aizen and the other Arrancar.

Either he defeats his hollow side, or he must die trying.

But Cobrynx can't deny that he is very interested to see how this will play out.

The hollow Ichigo grins from ear to ear.

"Oh goodie! Now I get to show ya who's really king!"

Ichigo doesn't reply, only raises his Zanpakuto out in front of him.

The hollow frowns.

"What are ya doing?"

"I'm going to perform Bankai, and take you out before you can do any more harm!"

The hollow rolls his black eyes, before copying Ichigo's stance.

Ichigo's eyes widen, and Cobrynx notices the drop of sweat that trickles down his forehead.

"What...you can't have..."

"See, ya never listen to me Ichigo. I told ya the last time we met, whatever ya learn, I learn. Now, what are ya waiting for?"

Ichigo growls, before taking a deep breath.

The hollow does the same, and the word is screamed from both of their lips in unison.

"BANKAI!"

* * *

As the fight between Ichigo and his hollow side rages on, Cobrynx begins to realize something.

Ichigo clearly finds more methodically, Cobrynx can see him analysing every move he makes.

Where as the hollow acts mainly out of instinct, which unfortunately as of now has gained him the upper hand.

He currently sends Ichigo flying into one of the large skyscrapers, Ichigo forcing himself back to his shaky feet with his Zanpakuto.

His robes are already in tatters, showing that his spiritual pressure is becoming weaker.

Cobrynx watches on from the sidelines as the hollow cackles, twirling his own Zanpakuto in the air with rapid speed.

A rather good technique, and it means the zanpakuto's range is increased.

"See, Ichigo, I told ya, ya can't beat me. I'm gonna be the new king, and yer gonna be the horse."

Ichigo grits his teeth, a trickle of blood seeping into his right eye.

"No, I'm not gonna lose."

"Oh but ya are, look at ya already! Unless of course, ya little friend wants to step in."

The hollow's dark eyes flit over to where Cobrynx is standing, and Cobrynx sends him a hateful glare.

"You know I can't do that, _hollow_."

"Ohh, that's right. If ya kill me, Ichigo loses a big chunk of his power, right? What a dilemma this is!"

Ichigo, now panting heavily, manages to get back on his feet without now leaning on his Zanpakuto.

"Enough! Let's finish this!"

Ichigo flash steps, trying to catch his hollow off guard by appearing right in front of him, but his blade is easily blocked.

The hollow tilts his head, his blue tongue skimming across his pale lips.

"I'm gonna win, ya know why? Cause for all this rage ya got inside of ya, ya ain't got no killer instinct!"

The hollow holds a free pale hand over his Zanpakuto.

"Gengsua Tensho!"

Cobrynx can only watch as Ichigo is engulfed in an intense crimson flame.

For a few moments, he can't see anything, until it is swept away.

Ichigo is on his knees, the hollow's Zanpakuto run through his gut.

Cobrynx gasps.

Is this the end of Ichigo Kurosaki?

The hollow steps back slightly , a maniacal grin spread on it's lips.

"Shame, I wanted to draw this out a bit, but I guess there's no point keeping ya if ya are really that desperate to lose."

Cobrynx clenches his fists.

No, Kurosaki can't give up, he will not let him!

"ICHIGO!"

At the sound of his name, Ichigo's head comes up, and Cobrynx can see the defeat in those usually fiery chocolate eyes.

"Ichigo, you must listen to me. You cannot give up, you cannot let him win! You are not only fighting for yourself, you must remember that!"

Ichigo frowns, and Cobrynx presses on.

"Orihime, Rukia, all of the others, everyone you care about. If you lose, think of what this hollow will do to them, and I know you do not want that to happen. Now, get back to your feet and win this battle!"

Ichigo's eyes widen, and Cobrynx smiles, as Ichigo's hand wraps around the Zanpakuto impaling him, and rips it free.

The hollow flinches back, a look of sheer fear on his features.

Ichigo gets to his feet, the Zanpakuto in his hand now turning black.

"This battle...is OVER!"

With the hollow momentarily stunned, Ichigo flash steps and impales it directly in the stomach.

The hollow's white clothing begins to change to black, and bit by bit he begins to dissolve.

The hollow cackles, now grinning at Ichigo.

"I guess I underestimated ya, king. I'll play along, for now. But as soon as ya give me an opening, I'm gonna take over, ya better remember that!"

As the last of it dissipates, Cobrynx comes over to Ichigo.

"You did rather well."

Ichigo smiles, glancing over at him.

"Thanks, for helping me back out there."

Cobrynx nods, and Ichigo's smile turns into an all out grin.

"Let's get out of here and save Orihime."

* * *

Rukia is currently standing over the still motionless Cobrynx and Ichigo, and she steps back as Ichigo's hollow mask breaks, chunks clattering to the ground around him.

Ichigo's eyes snap open, now their usual chocolate brown, and he sits up, breathing heavily.

Rukia rushes over to his side and kneels.

"Ichigo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm..."

He trails off as he sees the still motionless Cobrynx laid next to him, blood pooled around him and still oozing out from the deep wide gash in his chest.

Ichigo crawls over to him, grabbing onto the unconscious Arrancar's shoulders.

"Cobrynx, hey! Time to wake up!"

He pauses and stares down at the deep wound, panic bubbling in his chest.

He places his bare hands on the wound, trying to apply some pressure and slow down the intense bleeding, and he glares over at Rukia.

"Go and fetch Urahara, NOW!"

* * *

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: Well that was...dramatic.**

 **Ichigo: So wait, is Ulquiorra dead now? Cobrynx what the fuck?**

 **Cobrynx: What?**

 **Ichigo: You just killed your ex-best friend dude!**

 **Cobrynx: He was not my friend, Arrancar's do not have friends.**

 **Ichigo: But still...**

 **Cobrynx: I do not see the problem, he was your enemy so why are you so bothered?**

 **Ichigo: Ugh just forget it, it's like talking to a brick wall.**

 **Cobrynx: But brick walls do not respond, brick has no vocal abilities-**

 **-WatchTheSkyBleed clamps a hand over Cobrynx's mouth-**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: Just...just stop Cobrynx.**

 **-Over on the bed, Grimmjow is busy bandaging himself up-**

 **Grimmjow: Bitch ass Cobra, thinkin he's so damn tough tch.**

 **Ichigo: Well apparently he is, you look like shit.**

 **Grimmjow: SHUT THE FUCK UP I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR OPINION KUROSAKI!**

 **Ichigo: DON'T YELL AT ME FOR JUST STATING THE OBVIOUS YOU DICK!**

 **Grimmjow: YOU WANNA SEE HOW TOUGH I AM THEN HUH? LET'S TAKE THIS SHIT OUTSIDE WHERE I CAN THROW YOU AROUND GOOD AND PROPER!**

 **Ichigo: FINE BY ME, BRING IT ON!**

 **-Both of them run out of the room excitedly, and WatchTheSkyBleed moves her hand away from Cobrynx's mouth-**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: Morons, but at least they won't trash my room again.**

 **Cobrynx: Is Ichigo mad at me?**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: Awww, does that make you sad Cobrynx?**

 **Cobrynx: Forget it.**

 **WatchTheSkyBleed: Well thanks to all you guys who are still reading, hope you enjoyed the lasted chapter!**


End file.
